A Glimpse
by Whirlwind421
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the random possible moments in their lives. No slash. New Chapter: Merlin's quest for food continues.
1. Strays

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: So, apparently the word on the street is that drabbles are the new thing (not saying that I'm a sheep) and they are harder than they look. This idea came to me when I was half asleep. So, yay, for half asleep ideas! Enjoy. Oh, and this word counter on fanfiction really sucks. I had like 91 words and it was saying 117.

* * *

><p>"Get it off!" Arthur yelled at his manservant. A small creature, gray in nature, had come flying out of nowhere, attaching itself to his shirt. It scratched its way up to his shoulder where it now perched, happily content in its location.<p>

Merlin chucked causing Arthur's face to turn indignant, his eyes wide. He sneezed. "It's nice to see my suffering brings you pleasure. Now, get it off!"

Merlin approached his master carefully, "I think it likes you." He sneezed again.

"I am well aware of that." Arthur said, glaring as Merlin carefully pulled the kitten away from his shoulder.


	2. One Of Those Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: I love you guys! 3 reviews and 3 story alerts! *dances*

* * *

><p><em>Save me from these lies.<em>  
><em>That eat me up inside.<em>

Merlin collapsed on his bed. Another day, another fight. Arthur nearly dead again. He just could not win.

Arthur had inspected him, eyes focusing on his tear stained cheeks, but then he smiled and he grinned, pulling a usual distraction. A song and a dance was all that it took. He sometimes wondered if Arthur was oblivious as he let on.

He couldn't wait for the day that he could be himself. Eyes turned gold as dust spiraled around him creating shapes in the air.

_Sometimes, I just can't hide. _


	3. Not Just Another Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: Thank you to my one awesome reviewer last chapter. Enjoy! And review!

* * *

><p>This memory, it haunts her sleep.<p>

A woman, her features wrinkled and faded with age, her once vibrant hair, lifeless and gray, grabbed her.

The eight year old shrieked with fear.

"You must listen," She begged, trying to quiet the girl, her voice desperate, "You must take the right road. Make the right choice."

But, the girl was not listening as she cried, trying to escape her clutches.

The guards pulled the feeble woman away. "Please remember my words."

She remembers peaking out the window at the pyre, full of fire, and down into green eyes.

She will not forget.


	4. Reflections and Windows

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: 3 reviews and 4 story alerts! *happy dance* This happens in season before season 3.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how he had been coerced into cleaning Morgana's windows. He sighed as he scrubbed the cloth up and down, before dropping into the bucket of water at his feet.<p>

It might have had something to do with Gwen's wide eyes and pleading face as she stared up at him tiredly after her encounter with a mean set of stairs. Why Morgana's windows needed to be cleaned and cleaned now, he will never know.

He stared out at the bright blue sky, watching as the sun peaked out from behind the clouds.

He really was too helpful sometimes.


	5. Beginning To A Bad Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: So, I noticed a pattern. In alternating chapters, I get three reviews then one review. *puppy dog eyes* Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Merlin whimpered as he tried to get out of bed. He really shouldn't have stayed up last night practicing magic. He cursed the new complicated spells. His head pounded and he felt exhausted.<p>

"Rise and shine." An obnoxious voice penetrated the blessed silence. He was quite certain he would kill whoever was trying to wake him.

"Come on, idiot, even you know how to tell time." So, not kill. Revenge, maybe.

Merlin yelped as a bucket of water tumbled over him. Yes, revenge, lots and lots of revenge.

It looked like it was going to be one of those days.


	6. Spell Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: 9 reviews, 3 favorites, and 4 story alerts! I'm ecstastic! It's true what they say. Reviews are like food!

* * *

><p>The door slammed, suddenly, causing Gaius to look up, as Merlin entered the room, clothes covered in splotches of green gunk.<p>

"Merlin, what happened?"

"Don't ask. You really don't want to know."

"But,"

"No, just no." Gaius raised an eyebrow, "You know all that I do for him. It's just too much. Too much!"

"Come now." Gaius said appeasingly.

"No." He said stubbornly, as another door closed loudly.

He came out moments later in a change of clothes and dunked his head into a bucket.

Gaius frowned. He really didn't know how he was going to explain the green hair.


	7. Smell of Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: Forgive me if this one is not the best. I'm tired. I forgot how to spell tired there for a moment. I've run out of have mostly ready to go half-written fics and I start school tomorrow again. Save me from it! It's eating my life. Anyways...

* * *

><p>"Stop moping, will you?"<p>

"Huh?" Merlin asked looking up.

"What is wrong with you today? You know-"

"Yeah, yeah, only redeemable feature." Merlin muttered, as he watched Arthur push his food around on his plate.

"Well?" Arthur demanded.

"Well, what?"

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"What makes you think there is something wrong?" Merlin asked, as the smell of bread wafted toward him. He sniffed, longingly. It reminded him of home.

"_Mer_lin! Don't make me have this conversation again."

"What conversation? Are you going to finish that?"

He really didn't want to be called a girl again.


	8. Please, Just Stop

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: Thank you to my awesome reviewers. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Please, just stop." Merlin's voice echoed throughout the cavern.<p>

"Why, Merlin, I didn't know you cared?" Morgana spat, her words filled with venom.

"I don't." He said with false confidence.

"And you lie." She held the crystal menacing over its home.

"If you don't care for the life of your friends, don't you care for you own." He begged her to see reason.

"What are you talking about?" Confusion clouded her features.

"Morgause is using you."

"Lies!" She hissed, viciously.

"It's true. Is there nothing I can do to convince you?" He pleaded.

"Stop lying."

"I am."

"Please, just stop."


	9. One Thing

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>With all that time and all that planning, they had finally succeeded. After five long years, Uther was dead and magic would finally be allowed free reign.<p>

It was rather simple in the end. There were no elborate armies or equally complex plans.

An assassination was all it took. She simply walked into the castle under the cover of night, jewel encrusted dagger in hand before silently slipping away unnoticed until the cries of mourning began.

After all of their hard work, tears, and pain, there was one thing she could never have imagined.

She never expected to feel sad.


	10. Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He never thought Merlin would stoop this low. Sure, he might have been more than a little abrasive recently and Merlin had seemed more upset, red eyed and tired. He wasn't quite as oblivious as Merlin liked to think he was.<p>

The random objects in his boots, cold baths, and unorthodox breakfasts he could handle. They were juvenile, rather unoriginal but none of them were particularly mean.

But, it was too far.

It was a normal meeting with his father and the lords when he started to twitch, then squirm.

He couldn't believe he put itching power in his clothes.


	11. Weight of the World

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: This is an angsty one again. It was hard to write. It was too few words...then, it was too many. I also want to say thank you to asdf for reviewing. Oh, and Merlin enacted revenge on Arthur for several things. One being from Beginning to a Bad Day.

* * *

><p>Hiding in an alcove, his head pressed up against the wall, he wished he didn't have a destiny. Sometimes, he wished he didn't have magic.<p>

He closed his eyes, slowly letting out a shaky breath. He just needed time, a moment to breathe. Just a minute, one minute.

"Merlin." Arthur called, his name echoing through the passageways. He squeezed his eyes tight, trying to find comfort in the cold bricks.

Just one more moment. _Please._

"Merlin!" His tone becoming irratated as he shouted for his servant again.

Sighing, he followed the voice of his master, off to save the world.


	12. Girliness

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: So, just a bit of silliness. Tell me what you think. :)

* * *

><p>"Arthur, I'm a girl."<p>

"What?" Arthur looked up.

"You know I've always had a secret."

"Yes."

"Well, that's it."

Arthur stared at him silently for several seconds before saying, "You're not a girl, Merlin."

"I'm not?"

"No."

"Your always accuse me of being one."

Arthur laughed, repeating himself. "You're no a girl, Merlin. Far from it."

"Yeah, well." Merlin said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, before turning to leave.

"Why?" Arthur called after him.

"Why, what?" Merlin asked.

"Why did you tell me you were a girl?"

Grinning, he said, "I wanted to see how you would react."


	13. Unoriginal

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: Just an observation.

* * *

><p>"I thought you said I was unique?"<p>

"You are."

"Morgana has magic."

"She's a seer. It is different. All seers are born with magic."

"You said you had never seen someone like me before."

"I hadn't."

"What about Mordred?"

"I became acquainted with him after you."

"What about Morgana, you knew her long before you knew me."

"But, she showed no signs of elemental magic until now."

"Can't you just admit that you made a mistake!"

"I didn't."

"So, your telling me that three unique magic users appeared in the last twenty years and there were none before that?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>AN: How is my Gaius characterization?


	14. In My Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Arthur runs from the monster that hides in the dark. It lurks and it creeps, trying to devour him whole.<p>

He wakes with dark thoughts and cold sweats in gray morning light, trying not to tremble in a terrible fright. He takes it out on his servants and his knights.

But, then his protector comes in a gentle warmth of blue light, chasing away the darkness and holding it at bay. He hopes for a while that it will stay because it's brilliant and radiant with sense of innocence and peace.

And when, he awakes he is not so afraid.


	15. Visits On The Run

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: Enjoy, as always, my lovely readers.

* * *

><p>"You're my best friend." Gwaine said, swinging his arm around Merlin's shoulder, pulling him closer.<p>

Merlin shrugged out of the grip before saying, "And you've had one too many, my friend."

"Come on, Merlin, relax." Gwaine replied as he took a swig from his tankard of mead. "Have a drink."

"I think I rather not." He smiled and laughed at his merry friend.

"Hey, you." An angry voice called from a corner. Turning around, they watched as a burly man stood and pointed at Gwaine, "You slept with my wife."

"Shall we?" Gwaine said as they raced out the door.

* * *

><p>My first time writing Gwaine...tell me how was he?<p> 


	16. Sleep When I'm Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, as always! If you guys have any suggestions, ideas, or challenges for a drabble feel free to give them to me. :)

* * *

><p>Yawning, Merlin blinked tiredly down at the pages that he was reading, the words starting to blur together.<p>

He startled violently when Gaius said, "Merlin, you need to sleep."

"No...time." He slurred and placed his head on a book about basilisks, "Need to read."

"You will be no use to Arthur if you dead on your feet." He pulled Merlin up and gently dragged the swaying warlock to his feet, "Bed, now."

He would have tumbled down the stairs without the physian's help up them. Finally collapsing on his bed, he was asleep before his head touched the pillow.


	17. This Endless Divide

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: I decided to post another one today. Yay! It's sad, though. At least I think so. Though, now I have to figure out what I am posting tomorrow. O.o

* * *

><p>He stares at her across the room, the endless expense between them two.<p>

Courtiers dance around and around, circles and patterns across the floor, much laughter abound.

She smiles and nods as their eyes meet, but sorrow soon clouds them and she looks down at her feet. Her position along the wall, she cannot leave. Anymore, then, he can escape his jewel encrusted chair. Slowly, he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Arthur, my dear." He turns finds bright blue eyes and dirty blonde locks of his ever adoring wife.

He closes his eyes and sighs. It hurts, this life.

* * *

><p>I wrote a poem for you:<p>

A review or two,  
>Makes me love you.<p> 


	18. My Kingdom

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: So, I actually figured out this one a few minutes after the other one. So, no worries of scrambling for ideas. This one was inspired from a conversation between PoisoningPigeonsinthePark and me.

* * *

><p>Morgana sat regally on her throne, wearing a dark red dress.<p>

"Morgause, Camelot is no longer a fit name for my grand kingdom." She said, waving her hand at the castle wall.

"But, sister, it has been called Camelot for many generations.

"It is need of a change." Morgana said, ignoring her blonde sister, "I was thinking Morgelot or perhaps Morganaland. I really like the sound of that the last one."

Morgause sighed, "Are you sure, sister?"

Morgana turned her large eyes on her sister, "Do you not think it a good idea?"

"Of course, sister."

"Or Morgancia. Or Morganada."

* * *

><p>Start with a D: Thank you for the review. Yes, it would be rather depressing. Let's hope it doesn't happen and Lancelot dies too.<p>

Review my lovelies. Reviews = Love!


	19. Friend In Need

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: You guys seemed to like the last one. So, I'm trying to see which ones you like better: humour or angst.

* * *

><p>He was an idiot. He stared down the stairs, at the cracks in the stone, their imperfections.<p>

"Merlin." A voice called out to him.

"Gwen." He turned his head and smiled at the maidservant.

"What's wrong?" She asked sitting down beside him.

"What makes you there is something wrong?" He grinned disarmingly.

"I can tell."

His shoulders slumped.

"Tell me." She said quietly, taking his hand in hers.

"It's nothing." He replied, kicking the dirt.

"It's not nothing, to you. Let me help you, Merlin. Talk to me."

"I'm fine." He said, withdrawing his hand.

"Merlin."

"I've got to go."


	20. Temporary Insanity

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: To PoisoningPigeonsinthePark who asked for happy Arwen.

* * *

><p>Her eyes. They look through his facade, his arrogance and pride, and into his soul.<p>

"Arthur."

Her smile. His heart melts. He can hardly concentrate. He trips and stumbles, poise forgotten. Everything else seems trivial.

"Arthur."

The way she moves.

The way she talks. She stutters and misses words, confident and wary. Proud of who she is.

Her strength.

"Arthur."

She is perfect in every-way. He thinks he loves her.

"Arthur." The word is harsh and loud.

"What?" Arthur asks blinking rapidly.

"Could you explain to me what is so important that you can't focus on the matter at hand?"


	21. Bye Bye

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: So, pure crack anyone? If you love Lancelot, turn back now.

* * *

><p>It was a tragedy, I swear. The beast just came out of nowhere.<p>

I don't know what happened and I really did try. But it swooped down and grabbed him on the fly.

I shot some arrows and grabbed my sword. But, it stared at me and got a little bored.

Nothing I tried seemed to work. As I think it started to smirk.

Then, it just flew away with Lancelot in its beak. I screamed and I yelled until I could no longer speak.

I plodded on home, my head down. Trying to hide my smile in my frown.

* * *

><p>TooLazyToLogin - Thank you!<p>

Starts with a D - Thank you. 3 reviews. You make me so happy. Yes, wouldn't be aweful.

And of course thanks to my lovely readers.

Now, review!


	22. My Masquerade

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: Lucky number 100 is the person that reviews this chapter first. They get a choice of a dolphin that sings and flies or a five year old version of their favorite cast member. If neither of these options appeal to you, there is always cookies!

* * *

><p>No one really saw who he was. He was always dressed up and ready to impress. They always said what they thought he wanted to hear and do what they thought he wanted them to do. But, along came a dark haired clumsy stick, and things weren't so bad.<p>

He lived in the shadows and lied in the dark. He was quick with the wit and a ready smile. Happy if things were calm for a while. Nobody seemed to notice when things went wrong. He was an idiot after all. He could not wait for the future to come.

* * *

><p>Start with a D: Yes, beasts with beaks that can smirk. It's the wonderful world of Merlin!<p>

cherrytree: No you are not wierd. I thought it was funny, hence why I posted it.

As always, reviews make the world spin and we don't want that to stop. Horrible horrible things happen if the world stops spinning.


	23. Wererabbit

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: I'm so excited! I've never had this many reviews before! Sirro134 was the 100th reviewer. Despite that, I thank you all! *excited bouncing*

* * *

><p><em>Wererabbit:<em>

_Despite appearances these rabbits are quite different from the common variety of rabbits. They have no natural habitat because they can only be conjured by the most powerful of sorcerers._

_The Wererabbit can be identified by their sharp fangs and penchants for meat._

_Also to be noted, these creatures while sharing part of their name with werewovles, are nothing alike._

"What are you reading?" Gaius asked appearing over Merlin's shoulder and startling him.

"Nothing." Merlin announced, slamming 'Myths About Magic' shut.

"Then, you wouldn't mind cleaning my leech tank." Gaius said, raising an eyebrow.

Merlin sighed, "Of course not."

* * *

><p>Did you guys catch the allusion to my story Seemingly? If you didn't go and read it...I'm pretty certain you won't be disappointed.<p> 


	24. A Day Fortold

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: So, Sirro134 asked for a story in which 'a King Arthur reminisced on what things were like back in the day''. Well, I got the reminiscing part. Then, my angst bunny, Trevor, took over and it turned out not quite how the prompt asked for. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

><p>A quick knife to the belly, a sharp stabbing pain. It wasn't so bad for he knew this day would come.<p>

He would miss it, this life. His wife, his love, his world. His son, that would rule Camelot with justice and truth. He would do well.

His friend.

"Don't die." Merlin cried, mumbling words over and over again as the poison burned through his veins.

"Remember, no man is worth your tears."

"You, prat." Merlin trembled as he gripped his hand tightly, his other hand pressed firmly on the wound.

"Idiot." He replied affectionately, as his voice slipped away.

* * *

><p>Starts with a D: Thanks. As for who let the conjured the bunnies, I have an idea for that I just have to write. Along with all the other ideas shouting inside my brain! Ah! I'm hearing voices!<p> 


	25. Man of Few Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: So, as I am waiting for my sister's baby to be born! Here's the next update. Oh, this one is about Percival.

* * *

><p>People assumed that since he said very little that he was unintelligent. Being big and burly helped that image too. It was useful. People said things around him that they wouldn't say around other people. He observed things, too, that others didn't seem to see.<p>

The prince's manservant, for example. He was always running off, slipping away, and when he came back, sometimes wounded, everything was better. Beasts would be slain and curses broken. He noticed things out of the corner of his eyes, odd occurrences, saving them. It could only be one thing.

_Yes, sometimes, fewer words is better._


	26. The Lives We Live

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: So, it's a girl! She is 7 pounds and was born at 3:19pm in Pacific Standard Time. Oh, this story is angsty Merlin. You guys will tell me if I am beating the idea like a dead dog. (Where did the saying come from anyways?)

* * *

><p>As much as he wanted the future to come and wanted to be free of the lies and the secrets and the deceit.<p>

He wouldn't admit it. He couldn't admit it.

For it was something he wanted so badly. He didn't want to hide and be afraid. The sleepless nights, the cover up, the dance would all go away. He could finally be truthful and open with his friends. The ability to use magic unconcealed and without consequences. A chance to be recognized and live in the light.

Be himself.

Even after all of that, he was afraid of change.

* * *

><p>Start with a D: Thank you again! I will definitely have to write something about him. I just have to wait for an idea. Wait, I just got one...literally as I wrote that last sentence! It probably wouldn't be next chapter, though, cause I need to write something funny or fluffy.<p>

So, I take a brain and behaviour class for my psychology major and we were talking about neurotransmitters, particularly dopamine. When we get something that makes us happy, we do the activity more to get more dopamine (the natural happy drug). Do you guys know what I'm getting at?


	27. Choices

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: To Starts with a D, a story about Elyan.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Gwen." Elyan said, poking his head into her house.<p>

"In here." She replied and smiled at her brother. "Elyan."

"I was just checking in."

"Okay." She said and he turned to leave.

She spoke, quietly, "Promise me something, Elyan."

"Anything."

"Promise me you won't leave me again."

"I promise." Sighing, he closed the door behind him, staring down at his pack. He started down the road.

"Hey, Elyan wait up." A voice called. He rounded to see Gwaine.

"I was heading to the tavern. Want to join me?"

He glanced down the street, then at Gwaine. He smiled, "Sure."

* * *

><p>Starts with a D: I hoped you liked it. Thanks for the review. I didn't die of happiness. For that would be unfortunate.<p>

cherrytree: Aw, thank you! Thank you so much for that lovely awesome review!

To all my readers: Thank you.

Now, I used three characters I don't normally use. Am I writing them right?


	28. Only You

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: So, after careful analyses, I've realized you guys mostly review more on the humour stories. But, I get far nicer reviews on the angst. Except for my Percival one. You all really seemed to like him. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Oww!" Merlin whined, as he entered Arthur's room, rubbing the side of his head, a pained look on his face.<p>

"What happened?" Arthur asked, without looking up from his paperwork.

"Nothing." Merlin replied hastily.

Now, Arthur was intrigued and he turned to face his servant, "Come on, Merlin."

"It's nothing really." Though, his hand crept back to massage his forehead.

"Right. Don't make me order you to tell me." Arthur waited patiently.

"Like you could."

"_Merlin_!" Arthur glared.

"Fine. I walked into the door." Merlin said sulkily, looking rather sheepish.

Arthur rolled his eyes and went back to his papers.


	29. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: Gwaine is a hand full of trouble. Quite literally. I was copy and pasting this story and got distracted and it disappeared in cyber space. It took me a while to track it down!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Gwaine." Merlin called to the man that swiftly passed him in the hallway.<p>

"Oh, Merlin. How's it going?" Gwaine grinned at Merlin.

"Fine. Where are you headed? The tavern."

"No actually. The library."

Merlin took a step back and looked at Gwaine strangely. "Really." He paused, "Do you even know how to read?"

"You forget I was the son to of a knight. Of course, I know how to read."

"And you're really going to the library."

"Yes."

"Okay." He frowned, wanting to question Gwaine more but, he needed to deliver Arthur's breakfast. "Right. See you then."

Gwaine whistled.


	30. Undercover

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: To Starts with a D that wished that it was a two partner. It's wasn't until now. :)

* * *

><p>"What's he doing?"<p>

"Reading."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Let me see." Merlin requested, pushing his companion aside. He peaked in between the bookshelf that they were hidden behind. Gwaine sat at a table, a book in front of him.

"Can we go now?"

"No, you wanted to know what he was up to as much as me."

Gwen sighed.

"May I ask what you are doing?"

They whipped around. Geoffrey stood, his arms crossed.

"Gaius asked us to get a book." Merlin grabbed one.

"Gaius wanted, 'Baking Bread'."

"Yes."

"Hmm..." He narrowed his eyes before leaving.

They turned around. Gwaine was gone.

* * *

><p>No fear, there will be a third part.<p>

Start with a D: Oh, I've done that too. I bet the wall is feeling quite happy that people take his feelings into consideration. (Actually, the story took place because I walked into a door that day. It hurt so I was like..."Let's whump, Merlin.") Have you ever said 'ouch' for an inanimate object that fell or broke even though you didn't get hurt? Oh, and don't die...I like your reviews. :D


	31. Under The Weather

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: I'm not whumping Merlin...who am I and what have I done with me? Oh, and doesn't it totally suck that spell check has disappeared.

* * *

><p>Gwaine entered the room and groaned. Gaius looked up from his work and rushed over, asking, "What's wrong?"<p>

"Feel sick." He moaned.

"I gathered that." Gaius said worry apparent in his voice despite his words.

Gwaine retched all over Gaius' shoes.

"Tell me what's wrong. Are you injured?" He probed as Gwaine wiped his mouth.

"No." Gaius lead him across the room.

"Are you drunk?"

"I wish." Gwaine collapsed on the bed, beads of sweat popping out on his forehead.

"You must tell me or I can not help you." Gaius demanded of his patient.

Gwaine nodded and promptly fainted.

* * *

><p>It's turns out this will have four parts. O.o All shall be revealed then.<p>

Oh, and am I crazy using two characters I'm not sure I've written so little for.

Starts with a D: Yes, isn't Merlin smooth.


	32. Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: The final part of this Gwaine adventure. I hope none of you are disappointed.

* * *

><p>Gwaine had felt so much like a child since, well, childhood.<p>

"How could you be so foolish?" Gaius demanded, his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised, "Not even Merlin could be this foolish."

"Thanks." Merlin said dryly.

Gaius continued, "The fermentation process is tricky and can have devastating consequences if not done right."

"Don't remind me." Gwaine felt his stomach churn uneasily.

"What _were_ you thinking?"

"That I could save time and money?" Gwaine asked.

This was apparently the wrong answer because Gaius looked like he was going to erupt.

"What made you think you could brew your own mead?"


	33. Favorite Shirt

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: I love you guys so much that I am posting an extra chapter today!

* * *

><p>"Merlin, what happened to my favorite shirt." Arthur asked.<p>

"Which would that one be?"

"My red one."

"Arthur, you have to be more specific then that. You have five red shirts."

Arthur paused and frowned.

Merlin sighed, "When did you see it last?"

"When I fought that griffin."

"Which griffin?"

"The last one."

"Arthur, your shirt was ripped to the shreds."

"Didn't I ask you to mend it?"

"There was nothing to mend! It was pieces of fabric."

Arthur frowned again, sighed, looking a bit sad, then, said, "Is that a new neckerchief?"

Merlin went wide eyed and blank, "No."


	34. What If

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: I had to chop four words. I swear it was the hardest thing I ever had to do!

* * *

><p>"You should have woken me." Merlin cried as he fell out of bed and tumbled down the stairs.<p>

"Relax, Merlin. Arthur would not have left without you."

"You don't know that." He whipped through the room, his night clothes still on, wild with panic.

"Merlin, slow down." Gaius placed his hands on his ward's shoulders.

"But, what if he gets hurt and I'm not there to save him." Merlin looked up at Gaius, tears in his eyes.

"That won't happen."

"But, it could."

"You won't let it."

"No?"

"Of course not. Not stop being so foolish and go save Arthur."


	35. Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: I am so close to 200 reviews. I am so excited. Love you all!

* * *

><p>Sometimes, it felt like all her friends are keeping secrets.<p>

She sees the way Merlin's eyes go hollow and shifty as she broaches some forbidden topic.

She knows that Arthur doesn't tell her everything. He wants to protect her from the trouble he gets into.

She used to be so close to Morgana. But, her best friend is shrouded in mystery. She is cold and dangerous.

Even, she, has to keep secrets. No one can know that she loves the prince with all her heart and soul.

They all keep things hidden. All have their secrets.

She wishes they didn't.

* * *

><p>Starts with a D: Thanks. It's he adorable.<p> 


	36. My Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: Tell me what you think. :)

* * *

><p><em>The fire. The flames. The heat.<em>

The fear in his eyes as the red licks the timber, ever closer.

_Sparks fly. Wood crackles. Smoke rises._

There is panic, now, and pleading.

_It glows, blazes, burns hotter._

He cries for his friends and his family. His innocence. Tears pouring down his face.

_It is hungry and devours the food, quicker now._

But, the faces in the crowd are impassive and cold as stone.

_The heat is an inferno, scorching and searing anything it can get ahold of._

The screams, they are unbearable.

Merlin can't help but turn away.

_Nothing but ashes._


	37. The Best and The Worst

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: You guys are so awesome. It's like you are trying to make me happy to death!

* * *

><p>It was the happiest day of his life. A baby boy was born.<p>

It was a wonder to the parents who had wanted a child for so long.

So tiny and cute and all theirs. He fell in love in a moment. He would be his pride and joy.

Then, breath left and eyes closed.

The treacherous witch stole his wife. He would hunt her down for what she did.

He could no longer look at his son, reminded of his sorrow.

Magic had done this to him. It had betrayed him.

It was the worst day of his life.


	38. Return Of The Strays

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: Thanks to my beta, jaqtkd. Gaius is tricky.

So, I'm five away from 200 and super excited. The 200th reviewer gets a baby elephant or giraffe or an all exclusive stay in Camelot castle with premium chamber pots and a great view.

I also want to say thank you to my two reviews that have reviewed every chapter! Kitty O and PoisoningPigeonsinthePark who also get formerly mentioned prizes.

* * *

><p>"Can I keep it, please?" Merlin begged.<p>

"Certainly not," Gaius replied.

"Why?"

"Because you barely remember to feed yourself. How will you manage to feed a cat?" He waved at the grey kitten in Merlin's arms.

Merlin pouted. He refused to believe that Gaius had a point. "Please!" He pleaded, eyes wide and soulful. Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"Do not believe for a moment that will work on me. Besides, isn't there something you are supposed to be doing right now?"

"I don't think so."

"Something about collecting herbs?"

"Oh yes, sorry." He paused. "So, can I keep it then?"

* * *

><p>Start with a D: Thank you! I'm glad you liked them.<p> 


	39. Lack Of

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: So, my 200th reviewer was Start with a D. :)

* * *

><p>Morgana didn't know how the woman knew.<p>

She exploded into the throne room, eyes blazing with anger and sorrow and shouted, "Traitor." She pointed straight at her.

Uther waved dismissively for the guards before resuming to eat.

But, then there was a knife and it was flying through the air.

A blur, a cry, a scream, and a shout.

Then, blood. Lots of blood. Spilling from a wound that was meant for her.

_He_ was on the floor, his face crumpled in pain.

She moved toward him, looking into glazed eyes.

The only thing she couldn't understand was why.

* * *

><p>Starts with a D: Gaius is superman. He will be so sad you figured it out! Thanks for all your reviews! *happy dance*<p>

Leoanda Taylor: Thanks. I want a kitten too.


	40. Mischief Comes In Twos

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: A lot of you seemed to want a continuation to the last drabble. Your wishes will be granted, but in the mean time, please enjoy this cute three parter.

* * *

><p>Arthur chased his manservant around the room. Merlin yelped and skipped just out of reach. He glared at his master and Arthur stared back. Arthur darted forward again causing Merlin to squeak and race away.<p>

A loud crash and both boys turned to each other, red faced and guilty looking.

Gaius sighed, "What was that?"

"It was Merlin's fault." Arthur declared with a superior air.

"It was not." Merlin cried and stuck out his tongue at his friend.

With that both five year olds dashed out the door.

Gaius rose to his feet. He was really too old for this.

* * *

><p>Start with a D: Thank you as always.<p> 


	41. Double Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: Thank you to all my awesome reviewers!

* * *

><p>"Leave him alone!" Arthur demanded, drawing a stick and pointing it at the group of children. Merlin was sprawled in the mud, picked himself up and stood beside Arthur.<p>

"Who do you think you are?" the older child asked and laughed.

"Prince Arthur," the little prince said. "My father would have you in the stocks for your disrespect!"

"Right!" He mocked.

"I'll show you."

"Is that a challenge?" the boy raised an eyebrow.

"Arthur, no." Merlin pleaded.

Arthur turned to Merlin and grinned, "Just watch."

"Bring it on, then." the boy announced as Arthur charged forward ignoring Merlin's horrified expression.


	42. Too Much Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: Last part of little Merlin and Arthur (for now).

* * *

><p>"Gaius! Gaius!" Merlin called, as he barged into the physician's chambers, tears streaming down his muddy cheeks.<p>

"Where have you been?...What's wrong?"

"It's Arthur. There was a fight." He tugged Gaius out the door and down the hallway before rushing to meet a dirty and stratched Arthur.

Arthur pouted and batted his clingy friend away, "You never listen to me. I'm fine."

Gaius sighed again, "I think I'll be the judge of that, sire." He led them back to his room. "Would you care to tell me exactly what happened?"

Arthur smiled a toothy grin at Gaius, "I won."


	43. My Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: This is for IceCreamDoodle13 who was a bit confused about the beginning part of 'Lack Of'. The woman is the wife of the man that Morgana stabbed then poisoned in 3x01.

* * *

><p>It had always been this way, living in fear, wondering when her time would finally come. She never understood why she got the visions, images of the past. She dared not speak of them or her gift.<p>

Then one night, she saw the face of the person murdered her husband and had tried to destroy her home. She was clothed in purple, beautiful, but evil. A soul covered in darkness, hatred and despair.

She had rushed from her home.

Now, she sat on a bed on straw, behind cold iron bars, and sobbed in the coming of new morning light.


	44. Are We There Yet?

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: Ever been in the car with children?

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Merlin asked. They were hiking up the side of a mountain. Apparently, there was some magic crystal that if Arthur retrieved he would prove his ability to rule. Frankly, Merlin was tired. He <em>knew<em> Arthur would be a strong king.

"No," Arthur growled.

A few minutes later, "Now?"

"No, Merlin," Arthur said slowly trying to control his irritation with his manservant.

"Now?" Merlin asked again.

"No! I swear, I will shove you off this mountain," he warned.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." He turned and glared.

There was silence for several moments.

"So, are we there yet?"


	45. Why Oh Why

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: Continuation of 'Lack Of'.

* * *

><p>She follows the frantic Arthur, holding Merlin close to him.<p>

His body is placed down on a table. Objects are swept aside, crashing to the floor.

Hands are pressed down, trying to stop precious life from slipping away.

She stands by the door, frozen and still.

She can't explain the furious beating of her heart or the stinging of her eyes.

They are in a frenzy.

Moving closer, they don't notice her.

Arthur screams in frustration. Gaius mops his brow. Her maidservant silently cries.

She closes her eyes and pulls Merlin's hand into hers.

And she still cannot understand why.

* * *

><p>Starts with a D: Thanks and the quote was funny!<p> 


	46. Hurt

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: Thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers! This is a continuation to 'Why Oh Why'. Shameless story plug: I posted a new story last night called Bad Day.

* * *

><p>Do you know how hard I try to stay away?<p>

You sit there, so regal and confident, beside Uther who I know you hate.

You were my friend once. We could have been confidants.

I could have fought harder.

I could have saved you.

And now I try so much to hate you.

But when I see metal flash toward you. There is only one thing I can do.

Coldness bites into my chest and I fall.

You gaze down at me in confusion, your face turned in bewilderment.

I shut my eyes.

I love you so much it hurts.


	47. Maybe

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: This is the sequel to 'Hurt'.

* * *

><p>Eyes open. A gasp.<p>

There is pain and confusion.

He blinks rapidly against the bright light.

There is a figure beside him, worry on her face.

Her hair is tangled, messy, and her dress rumpled.

In a panic, he tries to move away from her.

She comes closer, raising a hand.

He does not understand.

He tries to get away.

Then, she touches him.

Places a hand against his cheek.

There is sorrow and sympathy in her eyes.

He watches her hand move down to grasp his own.

And he starts to think maybe just maybe she isn't completely lost.


	48. Sometimes All You Need

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: Hello my wonderful reviewers!

* * *

><p>Gwen wandered down the hallway, a basket of washing in her arms. There was a sudden collision and clothes went flying.<p>

"Oh Gwen, I'm sorry." He said, picking up a dark red dress and passing it to her.

"It's fine." Glancing up, she smiled at Merlin, "What's wrong?"

"What?" He looked up with a startled expression.

Impulsively, she gave her friend a hug. He was tense at first before relaxing into the embrace, tentatively wrapping her arms around her.

A moment later she released him and they stood.

"Thanks." He smiled softly and they turned and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>tweety: Why thank you! *grins*<p> 


	49. Ridiculous

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: This was inspired a while ago when talking to IceCreamDoodle13.

* * *

><p>Morgana tried to kill Uther every night for a week with her dagger.<p>

For whatever forces, Uther could not be killed.

The first night, the glass from Uther's window was blown in.

The second, a guard intercepted her.

The third, she tripped down yet another flight of stairs.

The fourth, the same guard again.

Fifth, she fell asleep in an alcove waiting for the guard to pass.

Sixth, Uther was not in his bed chamber.

The seventh night, she couldn't be bothered.

It was beginning to get a bit tiring. It seemed even the least dramatic plans did not work.

* * *

><p>Start with a D: I like MerlinGwen friendship too! Thanks.


	50. Ludicrous

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: This story is a continuation of last chapter. Since this is chapter 50, I thought something special was in order. You guys get a double drabble.

* * *

><p>Merlin was tired. He had not slept properly in seven days. It seemed Morgana never gave up.<p>

As if the first try wasn't enough, she tried to kill Uther again the next day. Prancing down the corridor with her bright red cape and noisy shoes. He was glad, Arthur had him out late.

He didn't have to save the king that night for a guard stopped her before she reached the room. Pouting, she turned away.

Merlin was on watch the next night. When, he saw her flouncing down the hallway, in his frustration he sent her down some stairs.

The fourth night, Merlin sent a thought into the mind of a guard. Morgana's expression almost made his current exhaustion worth it.

On the fifth night, Merlin really didn't mean to send Morgana to sleep. It just sort of happened.

An invisibility spell was something he had been waiting to use for quite a while. It worked so well too.

One week, and she was so persistent. He waited outside her rooms, frown on his face. She walked out, sighed, and turned around. The door closed behind her.

He nearly jumped for joy and promptly fell asleep in the alcove.


	51. All I Ever Wanted

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: :)

* * *

><p>One day, he woke up and realized he had all he ever wanted.<p>

Loyal and trusted knights that would follow any order. They challenged him too.

A best friend and advisor who never left his side.

The love of his life. His soul mate. He was incomplete without her.

The respect and pride of his father. Something he wanted his whole life.

People that believed in him. People that he loved and cared about in return.

It was a good life, a great life.

He couldn't ask for more.

So why did he wait for it all to fall apart?


	52. Being Seen

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: Hope this isn't too much a rehash of some of my other stuff. They all seem overlap slightly.

* * *

><p>He had lived in the shadows for most of his life. Very few completely seeing him for who he was. He was a secret, never to be told.<p>

All his life, his greatest wish was to be seen.

It was hard, having the secret he did in a world the rejected him, would kill him without a moment's thought.

Despite all that, he still wished he could be honest with his friends, show them the amazing things he could do.

But, when the time came for all to be revealed.

He wondered when his greatest wish became his greatest fear.


	53. Merilyna

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Warning: Mockery of self-insert characters.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Merlin demanded to the raven haired woman that was sprawled across his bed.<p>

"Don't be rude. I'm the twin sister you never knew you had." She replied cheerfully.

Merlin blinked rapidly, "You're my what?"

"Your twin. I was kidnapped at birth by a Priestess of the Old Religion. It's my destiny to fall in love with the prince."

He looked owlishly at her, trying to find his voice.

"We are going to have all sorts of fun together." She continued and jumped off the bed, pulling her brother into a hug, "I'm so glad I found you!"

* * *

><p>Start with a D: So, apparently I've been recuited into some sort of program to convince you to get an accout. You know, this is peer pressure. I won't turn into a sheep. NO! *baaa* Thanks for all the reviews!<p> 


	54. Elaine

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: To Cherrytree007 who asked if there was going to be a continuation. Well, there is one now. :D

* * *

><p>Merilyna dragged Merlin out of the castle, through the city toward the forest surrounding Camelot, "There is someone I want you to meet." She grinned excitedly, "I think you will really like her."<p>

Merlin was still stuck on the fact that his mother never told him about her as she prattled on.

"Oh, there she is!" Merilyna exclaimed. "Elaine!"

The blonde haired girl turned around and approached quickly. Before he knew what was happening, she kissed him.

He was stunned for several moments before pushing away the unknown girl.

"I'd like you to meet Arthur's sister."

He gaped, speechless again.


	55. His Smile

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: This is about Merlin and Gwen. So, there is no confusion. :)

* * *

><p>His grin was one of the things that attracted him to her.<p>

Unique looks, big ears, dark hair. But, it was his smile that she liked the best.

A grin that could light up a whole room and her heart.

A grin that could tear down walls and mend bridges.

A grin that hid dark secrets and great surprises.

His grin spread across face, reaching his bright blue eyes causing them to smile too.

She loved him for it. She loved him.

Even after her feelings faded to friendship.

His grin never failed to bring a smile to her face.

* * *

><p>Starts with a D: I know. I've liked very few stories with OCs as the main character. I tend to avoid them. Though, I do have to admit. Back when I was fourteen, I wrote a couple self-insert stories. Oh, and yay. I'm not a sheep anymore! I'm a goat!<p>

I can a challenge for all my readers. Please, write something Gwen and Merlin related. There are far to few fics about them!


	56. Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: PoisoningPigeonsinthePark was my three hundredth reviewer! Yay!

* * *

><p>When he was little, he never though about his magic. It was just there.<p>

Like there was wind, water, and light. Like breathing was essential. It was always with him.

He could not describe the feeling even if he possibly tried. It was as light as air and as heavy as stone.

It filled him up from head to toe, completely encompassing him, and then a bit more, reaching out into the wild world.

It was wild and uncontrollable, calm and innocent.

He could never imagine being without it because magic was't just a part of him.

He was magic.

* * *

><p>Starts with a D: Ah, but are your OCs Mary Sues. Thanks for the reviews. (Oh look, a rhyme for you.)<p> 


	57. Drunk On A Horse

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: :)

* * *

><p>Gwaine rode along on a white pony, the horizon swaying most disturbingly. Was it supposed to do that?<p>

Then, the sun was rising suddenly with great speed and he hit the ground with a hard thump.

He stared dizzily up at the white puffy clouds. They were moving too. How grand!

Oh, look a bunny rabbit and it was wearing a funny hat. He laughed.

A head interrupted his vision. "Merlin, my friend," he exclaimed cheerfully and beamed, raising his hand to the amused servant.

Merlin shook his head, "Gwaine, hasn't anyone ever told you not to drink and ride?"

* * *

><p>Starts with a D: Thanks. I'm really glad you liked it! Most orginal characters are fine. It's just when they take over the whole story, have magic powers better than Merlin, save the day, and fall romantically in love with one of the characters (and all of these thing happen in the same fic) that they are a Mary Sue. Otherwise, they are usually fine.<p> 


	58. Impossible Situation

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

A/N: Angsty Mergana anyone?

* * *

><p>Despite everything, he loved her. All that she had done and all that she would do.<p>

He had stopped trying to figure it out long ago.

Yet his heart broke everytime he saw her, reminded of the woman she used to be.

Her gentle smile before it had gone cold with betrayal, hatred, and rage.

Her kindness evaporated like the mist under harsh midday sun.

Only her physical beauty remained.

They would destined to meet again and again, cursed in a never ending loop.

Everytime he tried to leave, he couldn't. Everytime he did, she wouldn't.

She was his blackhole.


	59. For The Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Any prompts you guys want to throw at me, I'd be happy. :)

* * *

><p>Everytime he thinks he gained enough courage, something happened.<p>

Arthur thoughts are renewed in his hatred of magic.

A close friend is killed by it.

And time advances, carrying on. Farther and farther, longer and longer, faster and faster.

He doesn't know how he was supposed to explain the years of lies and deceit.

Because he knows Arthur would eventually forgive for the magic. That is not what he fears.

Nor, he does not fear an execution by Arthur's or Uthur's hand.

That is not what keeps him up at night.

He doesn't know if Arthur can forgive his friend.


	60. Strange Habits

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: So, I had this silly idea and I'm not sure if it turned out how I wanted it too.

* * *

><p>Guinevere had this habit. It might have been fine if it wasn't a regular occurrence.<p>

The first time it happened, as far as he knew, his manservant had given her big startled eyes and blinked rapidly.

She, herself, looked stunned and babbled, "I thought you were dead." Then, gave him an apologetic grin.

The second time it happened, Arthur was slightly annoyed.

By the fifth, there was really something wrong.

He really had to object.

Arthur knew Gwen could be fickle at times and he didn't show his emotions very well.

But, kissing his manservant was not really not acceptable.


	61. Run

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Sometime in Season 3.

* * *

><p>She ran from the dreams that shouldn't have bothered her anymore, horrible images that flashed through her mind.<p>

The corridors whipped past, as all she could do was flee.

Hitting a something soft and warm, stopped her.

She suddenly starting to cry, burying her head in his chest. Sobbing like the world would end.

The man stood frozen for long moments before tentatively wrapping his arms around her.

She stood there for what seemed like forever, wrapped in the comfort of a stranger.

When she finally pulled herself away, Morgana realized she was held in the arms of her enemy.


	62. No Disruption

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: So, I have 28,645 hits, 340 reviewers, 43 alerts, and 18 favorites! I feel so loved!

* * *

><p>Soft rays shine down on a small daisy as it peaks out from among folds of green.<p>

Birds chirp softly and wind sways the boughs silently, gently.

A bunny hops and sniffs a leaf, sightly twitching its nose.

Thunder comes with stomping feet in a mad wild rush.

Blazing eyes and dark messy hair, panic clinging to his body, leaves the air buzzing with tension.

Then, he is gone faster than the wind blows away a storm.

Calm returns to the meadow.

A bird bounces from branch to branch. Crickets hum quietly.

And sunlight shines down on a small flower.


	63. What I've Done

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Set shortly after series 1 episode 1.

* * *

><p>Merlin woke up from a restless sleep, panting and sweating.<p>

He lay there until his heart stopped its frantic beats.

He knew he needed to sleep but the thoughts whirled around in his head.

Merlin closed his eyes but the images played against the back of his lids.

He rubbed his hands into them but they refused to leave him alone. They won't go away.

He rolled over and shivers despite the warmth of the night.

So Merlin stared at the wall instead; he would not sleep tonight.

All his thoughts converged on the despicable act.

He killed a person.


	64. You're My Shooting Star

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Some Arwen. I haven't written any in a while. :)

* * *

><p>Gwen stared up at the dark night sky, stars scattered throughout softly shining down on her.<p>

She felt two arms slip around her waist and a voice whisper in her ear, "What are you looking at?"

"Hm?" she asked and twisted her head to look up at him, his blue eyes meeting hers.

"Searching for shooting stars?" He questioned, voice inquisitive.

She smiled at him and pressed her lips against his before leaning her head on her husband's chest.

Together they stood, as twinkling lights shone down upon them. "No." she answered, finally.

_All my wishes have already come true._

* * *

><p>eFox: Thank you so much for all the reviews! You really put a smile on my face! More thoughts for Merlin's first days...something could be arranged. :)<p>

To all my reviewers: What would like next? Humour or Angst?


	65. Hopeless

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Arthur knows about Merlin's magic in this one. Oh, and there was an overwhelming response for humour. Are you saying I've been writing too much angst lately? :D

* * *

><p>Arthur sat at a table, across from him sat Guinevere in a purple dress. He looked into her large brown eyes and sighed.<p>

Just then, a loud noise interrupted the couple as Merlin spilled into the room, dropping two plates of food. Arthur merely rolled his eyes.

"Merlin, you really are a hopeless romantic. You know that right?"

"What makes you say that?" Merlin asked in confusion, looking up at Arthur from his position on the floor.

"I don't know. It could be the damn orchestra that plays everytime Gwen and I are within an inch of each other.

"Oh."

* * *

><p>eFox: Thank you! :) They are sweet.<p> 


	66. Gray

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: The angst strikes again. What can I say I love the stuff!

* * *

><p>Merlin sat in the middle of a field, the tall grasses bent and hacked to pieces.<p>

The bodies of friends and comrades lay about like broken fragments.

A friend slept beside him, so utterly still. He had given up long ago, no matter how much his eyes glowed.

Merlin sat, his eyes sightless to the destruction before him. Everything washed in red.

He turned and said some words and closed his eyes. A soft breathless sigh.

Blood ran like ribbons into a stream, traveling down.

He, then, stood and turned away, not noticing the flower that bloomed in the wake.

* * *

><p>So, what do you guys want next: Lancelot humour drabble or Arwen fluff?<p> 


	67. Short of a Cliff

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: So, Lancelot bashing won.

eFox: Thank you! No fear Arwen will be up next.

* * *

><p>Lancelot stared longingly across the courtyard as Gwen sat in the sun.<p>

He didn't notice the servant until it was too late and both of them were sent flying.

When Lancelot rose to his feet, Gwen was already gone. He sighed and headed off to sword practice.

The next day as he watched his love, a bird attacked him from the sky.

A demonic cat, seven large swans, a mysterious hole.

As much as Merlin loved his friend, he couldn't seem to get the message.

It appeared nothing short of a fall of a cliff would knock sense into him.


	68. Are We Ready?

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: The promised Arwen! Shameless Plug: I posted a story called The Objective: Revenge.

* * *

><p>"Don't tell me not to panic!" Gwen exclaimed and groaned, holding her stomach.<p>

"Do you want to get Gaius?" Arthur asked his wife.

"Yes," she shouted at the king. He rose to his feet, "Don't leave me." She begged, grabbing Arthur's hand.

He sighed and nodded at the maidservant that had rushed into the room upon her lady's cries.

"Everything will be fine." He pulled her close to him and she curled into him.

"I don't think I'm ready," Gwen whispered quietly.

"You will."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He looked into his wife's eyes, "We're going to have a baby."


	69. The Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: More angsty Mergana. Though, I'm think it's more angsty than Mergana!

OMG...I just watched Doctor Who! It's brilliant!

* * *

><p>Bound in chains so tight.<p>

Across your chest, left to right.

You stare up at me with wide eyes.

So, afraid that I will discover your lies.

I know your betrayal and your secrets too.

And it hurts me more then I want it to.

So we wait, deadly silent and still.

I hope that it can break your will.

Then, I lash out.

A shout.

Fire and ice.

That clash and collide.

Pain, tears and rain.

I've never been so cold.

I never imagined I could be so mean.

But, all I want to do is watch you scream.


	70. Salt

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: If you have ever read the bible the title will make sense. (Like Mattew 5 something.) It still might even if you haven't.

* * *

><p>Merlin gave Arthur a happy smile as he cleared some plates.<p>

"Do you have to look so cheerful?"

"I only aim to please." He smirked at his master, leaving him to ponder.

"Hey, Merlin!" Gwaine called, catching up to him, "Care for a drink."

"Some other time."

"Princess, keeping you busy?"

"Something like that." The knight shuffled off for some entertainment elsewhere.

Merlin continued to the kitchens when he saw Gwen.

"Merlin." She smiled.

"Gwen." He nodded.

"You're still helping me with the alterations."

"Of course." He waved in farewell.

"There you are." Merlin turned.

"Gaius?"

"I need your help."


	71. Best Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Congratulations to Beizanten who was my 400th reviewer! You guys make me so happy!

* * *

><p>He had a best friend once.<p>

He was gone now.

Merlin knew there was one question that nagged his friends' minds occasionally.

Without a doubt, Gwaine considered Merlin to be his best friend.

While the prat was his master, he was also his friend. Though, they both would never admit it.

Gwen had been his first and longest friend since coming to Camelot.

Lancelot knew his greatest secret.

There was a point, he thought even thought Morgana could have become a good friend.

He carefully considered the question.

Who was his best friend?

The problem was he didn't know either.


	72. See You

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: For Starts with a D, a Freya and Merlin story.

So, I woke up this morning and there were 43 reviews in my inbox. I dropped dead in excitement! Thank you so much!

* * *

><p>Merlin tossed a pebble into the lake and watched it disappear from sight, leaving nothing but ripples in its wake.<p>

Picking up another, he chucked it in, then another and another, from where he sat, the water lapping against his feet.

A whisper of wind and softness caressed his mind, "I wish you wouldn't do that."

"I need to see you,"

"You know that I can not."

"Why?" his voice broke.

"Oh, Merlin," she sighed. He could tell despite the fact he can not see her. "do not despair. Everything will be alright."

"How can you tell?"

"I know you."


	73. Recipe For Disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: The return of our lovely five year olds.

zxcvb: Why thank you!

* * *

><p>"I don't think we should do this." Merlin whispered to his companion.<p>

"Would you be quiet?" Arthur turned around and glared.

"But, this is a _really_ bad idea."

"You're my servant, you're supposed to listen to me." He pouted, "You're going to wake up Gaius."

"Good! Gai-" Arthur's hand clamped over his mouth. He dragged Merlin out the door.

"Where are we going?" Merlin complained.

"You'll see." Arthur promised with a grin.

"If I get hurt!"

"Stop being such a baby."

They left the city and into the forest.

"We're going camping!" he announced.

"I think you forgot something."

"Oh."


	74. Equals A Mess

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: A continuation to Recipe For Disaster.

* * *

><p>"Would you like to explain how two five years olds escaped unnoticed?" Uther demanded.<p>

The guard felt like he had grown several inches shorter under the king's glare, "Well, you see..." he stammered, as his hands shook and his body trembled.

He was going to die. The images of his life flashed before his eyes. Darkness crept in on the edges of his vision. He was too young to die!

"Well?" Uther yelled, his voice echoing throughout the room.

Suddenly, an angel announced from the door, "Sire, they've been found!"

Light returned to the world around him. He was saved.


	75. Terrible Twos

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: I might have turned into a pile of mush writing this. Continuation to Equals a Mess.

* * *

><p>"Arthur, I'm tired," Merlin said with a whimper. Arthur turned around to find his tousled haired companion had stopped to rub his fists into his eyes.<p>

"Come on, it's not much further," he promised. His legs were sore too but they had to keep going.

"You said that an hour ago," he sniffed, his eyes starting to turn glassy.

"I was fine sleeping in my bed. But, no we had to go camping and you forgot the stuff."

"That's your job!" There was a muffled squeak of exasperation.

"You-"

"Shh...I hear something."

A voice called, "Sire, is that you."


	76. Trouble Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Continuation to Terrible Twos. For Catindahat who asked for another part.

eFox: Thank you! But, I think I already decided I would fill the spot! XD

* * *

><p>"Would you like to explain what you were thinking?" Uther demanded for a second time that day.<p>

"Well," Arthur started.

"It's my fault." A small voice said.

"Well, speak child."

He stared at Uther with large terrified eyes, his bravery now gone.

"Father."

"No, I want to hear what he has to say."

Merlin gaped like a fish.

"I..." Merlin stuttered, "I wanted to show Arthur something I found."

"In the middle of the night."

"Yes, my lord."

Then, Uther did something no one would have ever expected.

He laughed.

"Father?"

"Off with you." He dismissed them with a wave.


	77. Something To Say

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Hm...not my best? ArodieltheElfofRohan requested another part. So, this is a continuation to Trouble Again.

* * *

><p>"Come you two. Off to bed." Gaius said as he lead them out of the throne room.<p>

"In a minute, Gaius." The prince looked imploringly at the physician.

Gaius sighed, despite being five, Arthur was still the prince.

"Of course, sire."

The two boys stared at each other.

"Well?" Merlin inquired as he scrubbed at his eyes, "You wanted something?"

"Never mind, you should go to bed before you collapse."

Merlin pouted, "Come on!" He placed his hands on his hips.

"Well..." Arthur trailed off.

"Arthur!"

"I just wanted to say thank you," Arthur said in a rush.

Merlin grinned.


	78. You've Lost That Loving Feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Time for a more serious one.

To eFox and a fan: Thank you!

* * *

><p>Arthur entered the room, "Hey."<p>

"Hey," his wife responded.

He leaned down softly pressed a kiss to her lips before suddenly pulling away to look into her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, lovingly pushing a strand of hair that had fallen into her face.

"Nothing," Gwen said, turning away.

"Come on, you can tell me," he whispered, continuing to play with her hair.

"It's nothing," she said harshly. Moments later, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"I have to go." She gave him a weak smile.

"Okay." Arthur let his hand fall away.

She left, leaving him alone in their empty room.


	79. Fed Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: So, I started off funny and it turned kind of angsty. Oops.

* * *

><p>Merlin rushed into Gwen's house.<p>

She sighed, "Merlin, you never learn."

He panted, announcing loudly, "Giant spiders. Giant spiders with big hairy legs. And claws! Enormous!" He watched as Gwen's expression grew more incredulous, "You're not buying it, are you?"

"Do you take me as a fool, Merlin?" she demanded.

"No. Of course not."

"Or perhaps an idiot."

"No! Gwen..."

"No, Merlin, I would appreciate some consideration as your friend that you would tell me the truth."

His eyes widened and he replied in a broken tone, "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I couldn't stand to see you hurt."


	80. No Breath To Breathe

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Hey! I'm back! *hides* Sorry, I got distracted by another fandom and school and work. You know that annoyance called life!

* * *

><p>It's amazing how one day can turn into two, two into three. Before long, weeks are passing that turn into months. Time starts whipping by, days melting into years.<p>

Silence and resentment grows as words remain unheard.

Relationships change yet stay the same.

People grow tired and old.

In the rush of saving his friends and cleaning up the messes, he has forgotten how to stop.

Forgotten how to breathe.

No pleasure and no pain.

All he has now was the speed.

The rush to save his friends.

And himself from himself.

That's all he ever seemed to do now.


	81. Five Steps

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Hey, more angst!

* * *

><p>"You're a sorcerer," he hissed. <em>Shock.<em>

Merlin closed his eyes, allowing the hurt to wash over him, "Yes."

"It's a mistake." _Hope._

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"How could you?" he demanded. _Disappointment._

"Because I can." His eyes turned gold and Arthur flew backward, his head hitting a tree. _Fear._

"Why?" Arthur implored and rubbed his temples, watching his servant cautiously as he paced.

Merlin turned and stocked toward him, looking at Arthur with cold blue eyes, "Isn't it obvious? I'm a sorcerer." _Hatred._

_Let me convince you of this truth._

_For it's my only way to save you._


	82. Save The Idiot

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Prequel to Five Steps.

* * *

><p>Just once he would like to have a normal hunting trip.<p>

But, instead he was creeping through the forest looking for his inept servant.

One second he was clumsily prattling on behind him and the next he was gone. Disappeared into thin air.

He stopped dead in his tracks. There was Merlin surrounded by a group of large men, probably bandits.

His first thoughts were merely an emotion. _Save the idiot._

Then, he saw the flames. Fire that came out the Merlin's hand.

Fire that was not burning the men. Hot red that came toward him.

He did not understand.


	83. An Offer

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Prequel to Save The Idiot.

* * *

><p>Darkness. Then, there was light and pain. He groaned.<p>

Merlin opened his blurry eyes to several burly men. _Great, bandits again._

He felt his magic well up within him, preparing.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

His head snapped to the side. "Morgana," he spat. He tried to rise but chains stopped his attempts.

"Merlin," she returned with equal venom.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"What do I want?" She paced around him before finally smiling, "Your loyalty."

"Never," he declared, his eyes hard.

She smiled again, "What if I gave you an offer you couldn't refuse?"


	84. Unrefusable

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Sequel to An Offer. Hopefully, this gives the last piece to the puzzle. Thank you my lovely readers and reviewers. :)

* * *

><p>"I refuse."<p>

"How can you say that? You don't know what I am offering."

"Nothing you could offer me would make me betray Arthur."

"Hmm..." She pulled a vile from her dress, "How about this?"

He shuttered as he felt the magic emanating from it, "What is that?"

"My insurance policy." A deadly smile, "With it, I can kill Arthur without a moment's thought."

The vile flew from her hand, hitting the ground. It remained untouched.

"Did you really think I would come unprepared?" she asked, voice mocking before turning as smooth as silk, "So, do I have your loyalty?"


	85. The Bush

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Tag to The Labyrinth of Gedref.

* * *

><p>Left or right?<p>

Arthur turned right into _another_ dead end. He groaned in frustration. He was supposed to be finding a way to save Camelot, not caught in a maze!

He turned around, took the left path, and stopped. There was a bush. An awfully familiar bush with twisted branches that looked a little like his annoying servant. A really rather offensive bush and getting more and more offensive by the moment.

Pulling out his sword, he slashed the bush in half. Arthur smiled in satisfaction before heading down another path.

Several minutes later, he met a particularly enraging bush.


	86. Home For Strays

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Hmm...I'm not sure how the characters came across, my mind is a bit scrabbled from watching too much Big Bang Theory.

* * *

><p>Merlin sighed, looking a little sad. "Here," he said, before hesitating and clutching the object close to his chest.<p>

"Don't worry, Merlin. I promise I will look after her," Gwen held her arms out and gave him a reassuring look. He bit his lip and she sighed. "Come on, Merlin. You know Gaius said you couldn't keep her."

"I know," he said nodding solemnly.

"Well?" she asked, waiting.

He held out the grey kitten that mewed pitifully as she changed owners causing Merlin to look slightly forlorn.

"Now, that wasn't that bad was it?"

He just looked at her scornfully.


	87. Gone In A Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Tag to The Dragon's Call. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>The King's words rang throughout the courtyard and into his head, deafening all previous thoughts of excitement. All his child like wonder for the grand majestic city was gone. Merlin wondered why his mother sent him here, this amazing city of terrible dangers.<p>

For a moment, he was tempted to turn around and leave. Only for a moment, though. He'd never backed down from a challenge, yet.

The axe came down and he winced.

A woman cried and threatened murder.

A celebration for the killing of magic.

For the first time in his life, he was truly and completely terrified.


	88. Blue Light: Show Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Arthur recently found out about Merlin's magic.

* * *

><p>Arthur entered Merlin's room, that night. He could hardly see anything in streaming rays of moon light.<p>

His friend sat hunched upon his bed, looking up with weary eyes, said, "Arthur?"

"Show me." Arthur sat on the edge beside him.

"What?" he asked, confusion coloring his voice.

Arthur moved closer, staring intently at Merlin, "_Show me._"

Merlin nodded, then, whispered a word and in his hand a blue orb formed.

It pulsed gently between casting blue light around the room.

Arthur opened his mouth in a silence gasp and raised his eyes until they found Merlin's own.

"It was you."


	89. Blue Light: Tell Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Sequel to Blue Light: Show Me. Hmm...not my best.

* * *

><p>They sat silently for several minutes with just the shine of blue light between them.<p>

When Arthur finally spoke, he said, "Tell me about your magic."

The orb flickered casting shadows across his face as Merlin pondered the question, "It's hard to explain."

"Try."

The orb lifted out of Merlin's hand, floating above them.

"Well, it... it's like an energy..." Merlin looked up at Arthur as he tested his words, "or a force? that's well... inside of me."

Arthur's expression changed, trying to understand.

"What is your magic, Merlin?"

"Something that can't be separated because it's me and I'm it."


	90. Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Tag to 2x01. I would just like to say I have 570 reviews...I love you! And all the fans run away!

* * *

><p>Merlin prepared himself as the blue stream of light raced toward him. It swirled around his legs, climbing and twisting up his body, as he began to chant the words the dragon gave him.<p>

He grimaced as Sigan's soul curled around his face. He could feel its power and it could feel his fear. He gasped as it slipped inside him. It tangled up inside his lungs, laughing as he fell to his knees, the ground jarring his body, and suppressing his urge to scream. And as he collapsed on his side, shaking as the darkness settled in, he grinned.


	91. I Don't Understand

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Bwahahaha! You are to suffer through my poetry. Well, you don't have to but it's not too bad, right? Do you know how hard it was to chop five words off. *sighs*

* * *

><p>Mommy, please, it wasn't me.<br>I didn't make the men stop to see.  
>Why do you look with eyes so wide?<br>Why do we have to hide?  
>Why can't I go out and play?<br>It makes me sad to stay in all day.

Mommy, who are these men?  
>There are so many, almost ten.<br>Why do they lock me behind bars so tight?  
>Do I have to stay all night?<br>If I promise to be good,  
>Will you come back like you said you would?<p>

Mommy, I'm scared.  
>And the light's so bright.<br>But, you promised everything would be alright?


	92. Lack of Sleep

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Something lighter for you. Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>Merlin woke up yawning. It felt like he hadn't slept in days, months maybe.<p>

He groaned as he rose from the bed, blankets slipping away from his chest.

A load crashing noise startled him and he slipped off his bed with a heavy thump.

Arthur's armour lay scattered across the floor. Merlin frowned as his sleep idled brain tried to figure out what happened.

Lifting himself from where had been sprawled, he crawled across the floor and inspected the armour closely. It shined, perfectly polished and he groaned, head falling into his hands.

He was cleaning in his sleep again.


	93. What Now?

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: This drabble was inspired by Cennamace's story 'Hurting Truth'.

* * *

><p>Merlin sat on his bed, despondently, staring at the wall. He looked up listlessly as the prince entered his small room, his eyes bleak and lifeless.<p>

"You ready, Merlin?" Arthur asked gently.

He started blankly through him.

"Merlin?" Arthur questioned hesitantly.

"Hmm?" The small sound leaving his mouth.

"_Mer_lin."

He blinked rapidly, "What?"

"Are you ready?" Arthur asked again.

"No." Merlin replied, even as he picked up his bags holding his meager possessions. Though, he had more then he thought. A single tear slipped down his cheek. How could he possibly be ready? His guardian- father, teacher, friend- was dead.

* * *

><p>Thank you to my unsighed reviewers eFox and a fan.<p>

Sidenote: Read this story; it's awesome! 'Through Golden Eyes' by OneDarkandStormyNight.

So, I believe I have less than ten drabbles away from a hundred and I was wondering so I just continue with drabbles, stop, or change the formula a bit. I was thinking maybe writing double drabbles or two connected drabbles per chapter. Or maybe I should start a new story with double drabble and aptly call it Glimpses. (You know instead of A Glimpse where there is one drabble, there would be two drabbles per chapter. Haha...not funny.)

Review!


	94. No

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Some more angst coming your way. I'd like to thank Poohunne who was my 600th reviewer! *happy dance*

* * *

><p>"No!" she screamed beating her fists against his chest.<p>

"Gwen, please," Merlin begged, his voice broken too.

But, she didn't care that she was making a scene or that she was wearing nothing but her night gown.

"Tell me!"

"There's nothing to tell."

She glared at him, despite the tears running down her face, "You know something. _Tell me._ "

When his face crumpled, she cried, heart breaking and soul shattering, "No!"

"I can't be certain."

She just sobbed and felt his arms come around her back, his face in her hair as they just stood there, together, in the hallway.


	95. My Fate?

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Sequel to Five Steps series. Chronologically after Five Steps.

* * *

><p>Arthur glared up at his servant and the large burly men that surrounded him. "What now?" he asked, his former servant and friend, "Are you going to kill me?"<p>

"No!"

"Torture me, then," he said blandly, despite the trepidation he was feeling.

"No." Arthur couldn't understand why the warlock looked like he was about to cry.

"What are you going to do with me, then?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" he asked skeptically, in a disbelieving tone, "I find that hard to believe."

"Believe it," Merlin replied tersely.

Arthur studied Merlin closely, coldly and in confusion. This person who was once his friend.


	96. Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: My computer has a virus so I was otherwise occupied. *sniff*

* * *

><p>Merlin hated to cry.<p>

The way his eyes turned red or how his nose ran for long minutes after his tears had dried.

He would start crying for any little reason. A careless insult or a snide remark.

Tears would well up, his eyes becoming glassy.

And the eventual remark that he couldn't possibly be male.

He hated the way he did it all the time. Lying upon his bed, his face pressed into the sheets.

He really hated it.

_Blood and fire, hopelessness and rain._

_Just once they wouldn't be in vain._

_But, then_ _of course, they never came._


	97. Scream

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Yay, more angst!

* * *

><p>"Good morning. Rise and shine!" Merlin said, avoiding another pillow thrown at his head.<p>

"Can't you say _anything_ else."

_Can you tell I'm not alright?_

"I thought we went over this already. Besides, you didn't like any of my other suggestions."

_Did you know I stayed up all night?_

Arthur frowned slightly at the slight terseness in his servant's voice, "You alright?"

"Course, why do you ask?"

_Did you know I'm afraid dream?_

Arthur shook his head, seeing nothing but his smiling servant's face, "No reason. So, what is for breakfast?"

_Why is it no one can hear me scream?_


	98. Promise Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Warning: Major angst. Oh and I posted another chapter to my story Bad Day. (Shameless plug.)

* * *

><p>"Promise me one thing, Merlin. Take care of Gwen for me."<p>

He watched the eyes of his friend build up with unshed tears. "No, you are _not_ going to die. I will not _let_ you die."

"Promise me." Arthur demanded despite the surreal calm he was feeling.

"No, no! You can take care of her yourself, Arthur." Merlin cried, grabbing his hand.

He gripped Merlin's shirt. "Merlin, please," he begged, his voice coming out weaker than he would have liked.

"It wasn't meant to be this way." Merlin shuttered.

"I know," he whispered, "Promise me."

A shaky nod, "I promise."


	99. Like

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Yay, so I am posting a new story called Glimpses. So, look out for that. :) ArodieltheElfofRohan asked up for a sequel to Promise Me. Well, I came up with two...which can be found in the first chapter of Glimpses.

Oh, a lovely side note, I was watching Merlin and I absolutely love the quote "I've never loved another." *dies of romance attack*

Enjoy my lovely readers and reviewers!

* * *

><p>She doesn't remember when she first started liking him.<p>

It could have been when he followed Merlin to Ealdor despite him being just a servant.

Or the way he actually listened to what she said.

Or it could have been when he tried the best way he knew how to be comforting in her time of need.

Even when he was a bully she held a certain respect for him. Because even then he was courageous and brave, fought with honour and always had time for the Morgana, despite their constant bickering.

Gwen thinks she may have always loved him.


	100. Happy

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: This may be the 100th chapter. But, I figured I would keep going unless you guys have some problems with that.

* * *

><p>The sun was shining.<p>

Morgana was safe.

They did not have to trek through the cold wilderness any more.

No more knights would have to die.

Arthur was no longer angry and bitter.

Morgana had forgiven him.

He picked up a purple flower and sniffed it. Its pleasant smell bringing a smile to his face.

He didn't care that if Arthur saw him that he would call him a girl.

He didn't care that he was grinning like an idiot.

He picked up another flower and added it to his bouquet.

He didn't think he'd ever been quite this happy.


	101. Almost

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Yay! 101 chapters! I was just wondering though where all my reviewers went?

* * *

><p>She almost felt sorry for him as he sighed in relief.<p>

Or the way he smiled in happiness, saying, "It's good to have you back."

She smirked when he closed the door and went away.

Then, he came and gave her flowers the next day.

It was almost sweet how he seemed to care for her again.

She frowned as he was called away then smiled for the second time that day.

It was almost sad when he discovered her true purpose.

The way they stared across the throne room, adversaries, as she forced her lips into an upturned way.


	102. Sleep Now

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: A story about Arthur's mother. *sniff*

* * *

><p>She gave one last push.<p>

A loud wail.

She slumped back against the pillows as her newborn son was placed in her arms.

She had a son. He blinked up at her with eyes so blue.

Leaning back further into the pillows, she yawned. She was so tired, so very tired. Perhaps, she would just close her eyes for a moment.

Looking down once more at her tiny baby, unable to contain her love, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his perfect head, before laying her own upon the bed.

Not hearing the auguished cry of her beloved.


	103. Like Father Like Daughter

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Wow, posting three stories tonight! I feel so happy. I know what would make me even more happy!

* * *

><p>He was lonely and she was too.<p>

He wished it were something he could undue.

His friend looked so happy holding his daughter in his arms. Despite the bit of sadness that he tucked away, but stayed in his eyes for the rest of his days.

They never spoke about how the dark haired beauty had parents so fair.

Or how a woman became pregnant when her husband was elsewhere.

That daughter started to grow.

The betrayal of her parents never to know.

Until it was to late to change her fate.

Just like the man she began to hate.


	104. Depression

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Wow...yesterday I got 2 favorites, 8 story alerts, and 18 reviews. Not all for this story (I posted three yesterday) but I am the happiest girl in the world!

* * *

><p>The world burned around him. His friends spread across the ground.<p>

Their faces were silent and blank. He made no effort to communicate.

His footprints left marks upon the earth, the grass dying beneath his feet.

He paused for a moment, staring at the destruction, his eyes hollow and dry, assessing the damage of his life.

The sky was black as night, though not a star was in sight, as the sun blazed a sickly red.

Then he continued on his way, sparing no glance for the devastation left in his wake.

And around him the world continued to burn.


	105. Potion?

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: So, this is humour, almost crack. I figured it has been a while since I wrote humour. Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>"I thought you said it was harmless." A pale faced Merlin asked.<p>

"It is."

Merlin scowled at Gaius before he turned back to the chamberpot he was holding and violently threw up again. He groaned and glared at Gaius again, head falling to the table before him. "This is the last time I test one of your potions."

He whimpered as he felt bile rising in his throat again.

"I really don't think it was the potion." Gauis' puzzled voice said.

"Gaius!" Merlin exclaimed, "Little sympathy here."

"Yes, of course."

Merlin felt an object shoved in his hand, "Potion?"

"Gaius!"


	106. Not Crazy

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Even more humour, yay! This was another prompt from Laughy-Taffy the Grape (Starts with a D).

* * *

><p>It was the strangest thing. Uther was quite sure that he was being followed. He wasn't crazy, despite the potions Gaius gave him to 'ease' his mind. But, every time he turned around, there was no one to be found. After the fifth time, he spun on his heel and demanded who dared to follow him. Nobody answered.<p>

He picked up his pace and the noise came again. He whipped around and discovered that it was a dog that was following him. Pleased that his sanity was intact, he proceeded to shoo the dog away. But, it refused to stop.


	107. More Potion?

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Sequel to Potion? For ArodieltheElfofRohan who wanted a sequel. I didn't really add the humour but there is some bromance. :)

* * *

><p>Merlin groaned when he heard the tell tale signs of an angry prince. He lay on his front, his face pressed into his pillow. The second potion Gaius gave him didn't seem to have helped any, for his stomach swirled like an uneasy sea.<p>

The feet were now stomping up the stairs to his room. The mere vibrations causing his stomach to churn violently. He squeezed his eyes shut and hugged his pillow even tighter, waiting for this wave of nausea to settle down.

But, instead of shouting, he felt a hand on his back and comforting words were spoken.


	108. Should Have Stayed Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: For ROSSELLA1 who wanted a sequel to the sequel. Well, as a matter of fact, I had already written it. Sequel to More Potion?

* * *

><p>To say that Arthur had been irate when he woke up to midday sun and no servant to be found was an understatement. He walked through the halls seething and muttered about how it was not his responsibility to wake up his servant.<p>

When he reached the physician's chambers, Gaius was already gone but the door to Merlin's small room was shut and Arthur glared at it.

He'd marched up the stairs, ready to give Merlin a tongue lashing, when he found said servant clutching his pillow tightly, his body lined with tension. All anger left him and he sighed.


	109. Really Should Have Stayed Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Sequel to Should Have Stayed Home.

* * *

><p>Arthur leapt off the bed when his servant suddenly tumbled out of it and started to vomit into a chamber pot. He stood back, nervously, not knowing what to do. He was sure, though, that this was above the call of duty.<p>

Merlin finally stopped retching and let out a small moan, his hands wrapping protectively around his stomach.

Arthur helped his servant back onto the bed and continued what he was doing before, slowly rubbing Merlin's back and speaking soft words. Words about all the chores Merlin was going to do when he felt better until he fell asleep.


	110. Never Good Enough

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Tag to The Once and Future Queen. The shirt that Merlin gives to Arthur to wear, we have never seen before. This is my explanation.

To asdf: Was this soon enough? You can always read my other stories too. Unless you already have. Thank you!

* * *

><p>Merlin searched through his limited number of shirts. The prince had demanded that he supply him with the necessary attire. The problem, though, Merlin had five shirts: two blue, two red and his sleeping tunic.<p>

Merlin sighed, he couldn't give Arthur his old tattered things. He pulled out his purse, seeing how much money he had saved, and sighed again. It's not like he needed a new coat anyway.

He grabbed several coins and headed out the door. If he hurried, there would be enough time to wash the new shirt and mop the floors. He really was too overworked.


	111. Candle Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Enjoy! I am running out of ideas at the moment. Some prompts would be appreciated.

* * *

><p>Merlin watched as the candle lights flickered in front of him. He waved his hand and his eyes flashed golden for a moment. Then, the lights started to dance. They floated above the candle sticks, turning in tune to a silent song. They wove back and forth between the two men, like fireflies.<p>

They continued their swaying motion upward until they looked like stars against the blackness above them. Then, Merlin turned to his companion and watched him with wary eyes. They were silent for long moments.

"Show me again," he said and Merlin smiled, his eyes flashing once more.


	112. Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: ArodieltheElfofRohan's prompt was 'Merlin or Arthur questions the other about friendship they had when they were younger'. I hope you like it. :)

* * *

><p>Arthur sat down beside his manservant on a log, "Tell me about Will."<p>

Merlin looked up at Arthur with sad eyes before finally saying, "He was always the troublemaker. Whether itching power or letting the chicken's escape, he was there. But, he wasn't a bad kid. He was loyal, like really loyal. He'd stick by you through the thick and the thin, rain or shine." Merlin's became animated as he talked about his childhood friend, his lips curved slightly upward as he remembered.

"He sounds like he was a good friend." Arthur said when Merlin settled.

Merlin sighed, "The best."


	113. Latent

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: ROSSELLA1 gave me the prompt: latent. I hope you like what I have come up with.

* * *

><p>Latent, that's what they told him later. Comes out in times of stress.<p>

Arthur had been in plenty of stressful situations.

But, finding out that his friend and servant of five years turning out to be a sorcerer had to be one most stressful.

He didn't know what Merlin had been expecting. But, Arthur assumed Merlin didn't think he would be blown across the room and flung into a stone wall. But, that exactly what happened and Merlin wasn't the one to use the magic either. He wasn't the one who's eyes had turned gold.

Arthur and magic, who knew.

* * *

><p>I'd like to say; I don't actually think Arthur has a magical bone in his body. Besides that, it is a fun concept. Review?<p> 


	114. Mates

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: The sequel to Friends. For ArodieltheElfofRohan who wanted a continuation. :)

* * *

><p>"What about you?" Merlin turned toward Arthur so that they were facing on the log.<p>

"What about _me_?" Arthur asked, perplexed.

"Have you had a best friend?" Merlin inquired.

Arthur was silent for a long moment before saying, "Never."

"Never?" Merlin asked, getting a slightly hurt look in his eyes.

"Well, there is this one person." Arthur said with a straight expression, though his eyes smiled.

"Yes?" Merlin prompted, a grin coming to his face.

"He's a bit of an idiot. Clumsy." Merlin's grin grew. "Always cheerful. So annoying cheerful. Especially in the mornings. You could say he's a friend."


	115. Incomprehensible

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Very angsty. And no there will not be a sequel.

* * *

><p>"It's your choice," the sorcerer said, "The manservant or the maid."<p>

Arthur struggled against his restraints. "What kind of sick game is this?" he demanded, outrage in his expression and voice.

"It's a simple choice, Prince Arthur. Now, what will it be? The moments are passing fast. If you won't chose, both of them with die." There was a muffled gasp from Merlin as he tried to speak.

Arthur focused on his servant, his loyal friend, and at sad eyes looking into his. They passed onto Gwen, his love, his life, his soul. He couldn't choose.

"How will you decide?"


	116. Quit Staring!

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: I think my Gwen is a little out of character but is bordering on crack so I think it's okay. :)

* * *

><p>"Gwen, why are you wearing one of Merlin's neckerchiefs?" Arthur just had to ask as he approached the maid that was carrying a tray of food.<p>

"No reason."

"There has to be a reason."

"I assure you, there isn't."

_"Guinevere." _He said and raised an eyebrow.

"I am tired of being objectified."

Arthur stared at her blankly.

"I am tired of people looking at my breasts!"

"Oh, _oh_!"

"Now, if you don't mind. Your father needs his dinner." She turned away and Arthur watched her proceed down the hall. "I swear, Arthur Pendragon, if you are looking at my behind!"


	117. Long Road Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. :) Merlin tomorrow...I am so excited!

* * *

><p>Merlin stared down the dirt road, bloody and torn. He shivered in the cold morning air, pulling his coat closer over his thin night shirt.<p>

He really didn't know what happened. He had gone to bed the night before and woke up in a ditch covered in frost and thorns.

He started on his way back to Camelot, trying to figure out what excuse he would this time because 'I finally learned how to transport' wouldn't cut it. He sighed as his sock caught on a loose rock and he tripped into a pile of mud. This might take awhile.


	118. Everything

Disclaimer: Thought I should mention, it's not mine.

A/N: I"m back! And I am totally doing NaNoWriMo (this is really hard to pronounce). I dare you to say it three times fast. So, I'm pretty sure this sucks. But, hey I'm coming back after a very long hiatus. So, shout out a review to tell me 'no' or 'yes' would be great. :) Read on. *wonders if she still has followers*

* * *

><p>Arthur stared down at his servant, laying on the forest floor. Three stunned words slipped from his lips, "You're a sorcerer."<p>

"Yes," Merlin said, not quite meeting his master's eyes.

"How? Why?" Arthur asked.

"I was born with it." His words unbelievable, yet sincere.

"That's not possible." Arthur shook his head.

"I assure you it is."

Arthur pressed his lips together. "I need to know everything," he finally said.

Merlin began his story at the beginning. The very beginning. Long minutes passed.

"Enough," Arthur sighed. The next words were a surprise, "Maybe, you could just give me the Cliffs Notes."

* * *

><p>AN: A slight mockery of the reveal. I mean, it would take Merlin _forever_ to tell Arthur the _entire_ story. And I am fairy aware that Cliffs Notes totally was not lingo in their century. But, it's fanfiction and I can cheat, right?


	119. Soulmates

Disclaimer: Not mine, blah blah.

A/N: Well, I hope you like it. Thank you for the two reviews I got. It was much appreciated. Maybe more this time? *puppy dog eyes* I have to tell you I have very persuasive puppy dog eyes. Can you feel yourself breaking?

* * *

><p>Merlin sat on the ground, blood covering his hands. He stared listlessly at the body he held in his arms. He swept blonde hair away from a vacant face. It no longer was the person he knew. Just a vessel, an empty shell. Nothing.<p>

"This shouldn't have happened!" He yelled at the heavens.

Quiet steps approached him. "Merlin, please."

He looked up at the knight with unseeing eyes, "He's dead, Gwaine."

"I know. Now, please let him go."

"I can't." Merlin voice quivered, a tear rolling down his cheek. For if he let him go, he'd loose his soul too.


	120. Rage

Disclaimer: *insert standard not mine disclaimer here*

A/N: This next drabble is about our awesome knight Gwaine. Maybe, he has better puppy eyes than me. Review, please! :D

* * *

><p>Rage. He gets angry now. He can feel it brewing under his skin. He finds he sometimes can't control it. He never used to be this way. He used to be care free and wild. Never staying in the same place long. Never making any connections. Drinking his days away. Sometimes, he misses it. The freedom.<p>

But, now he has friends. People who he would die for and would die for him. He likes the warmth of companionship, the joking. He even likes the anger. He'd miss this so much more.

Maybe, he's finally found something to be angry about.


	121. Failure

Disclaimer: I no longer own the rights and am forced to write fanfiction instead. (Kidding, of course. Producers do not smite me with you magical powers.)

A/N: Ooo...three reviews. Things are looking up. I am thinking Gwaine's puppy dog eyes are more powerful then mine. Do you know how pitiful the lack of interaction between Gwen and Merlin? Two sentences and it is like five episodes in. *sighs*

* * *

><p>There were tears in Merlin's eyes as he approached her, their paths passing in the passageway. Gwen denied the urge to rush forward and pull him into her arms. "Merlin, what's wrong?"<p>

"I've failed you." His voice broke with a sob.

"Failed me?"

"You asked me to take care of Arthur."

"I don't understand. Arthur is alive and well. Mordred too." Another choked sob escaped him.

"Right, of course, I don't know what I was thinking. Excuse me."

"Merlin!"

"I'm just being silly, don't mind me."

He left, leaving her confused and concerned with an uneasiness she could not shake.


	122. Worry

Disclaimer: Not mine. Too lazy to be clever.

A/N: Sequel to Failure, request of Sirro134. And I got 5 reviews! I was so happy! I love you guys! Hugs anyone? Why are backing away? Come back!

* * *

><p>Gwen couldn't help be concerned. Ever since Merlin's strange confession in the corridor, he had been depressed.<p>

Oh, he hid it well. Or at least he thought he did. But, even as he smiled and teased Arthur, his eyes were empty and sad. She watched Merlin watch Mordred with the eyes of a hawk. And, he hardly ever left Arthur's side.

She tried to push away the uneasiness that plagued her recently. She watched Mordred herself. But, she could not see what Merlin saw. She could not see why he was so worried and that disturbed her all the more.


	123. Busy

"Hey buddy, wait up!" Gwaine nearly bumped into Merlin as he careened down the hallway.

"I can't. I have to get this scroll to Arthur. Then, I have armour to polish and floors to scrub-".

"Woah, slow down." Gwaine grabbed the back of this shirt to pull the manservant to a stop. Merlin scowled.

"I have to go."

"Breathe for a moment. Can you do that?" Merlin paused for a moment before shaking his head and rushed down the corridor again.

"Sorry, Gwaine. Maybe, next time?" He called over his shoulder.

Gwaine sighed, "You said that the last three times!"

* * *

><p>AN: How was my Gwaine charactization? Passible?


	124. My Turn

Merlin felt warm arms lift him from the hard ground. He groaned and peeled open his eyes. His head ached and he felt as weak as a kitten. Memories trickled back slowly. Then, in a rush, he remembered that Arthur had been hurt and panic grew within him.

"Arthur!?" He asked and tried to move from the strong arms that carried him.

"No, don't try to move." A low voice rumbled that he knew to be Percival, "Arthur is fine."

Merlin nodded slowly, his panic eased and he leaned back, letting his friends take care of him for a change.

* * *

><p>AN: Review? :)


	125. Betrayal

A/N: This drabble takes place some time near the end of season 4. Slightly AU. It doesn't quite fit. I would also like this time to direct your attention to my other story Glimpses. It is double drabbles and is feeling a little neglected. Shameless self-promotion ends here. :)

* * *

><p>She crawled into bed with him, stripping off the outer layers of her dress. She curled as close to his body as she could, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt him stirring beside her.<p>

"Guinevere?" he mumbled and drew her closer to him.

But, reality set in quickly. His body tensed. "You can't be here." She felt him withdrawing, pulling away from her.

"Please, Arthur." She begged.

"Just go." His voice full of sorrow.

"I'm sorry." She reached for him, but missed as he drew himself from the bed and turned away.

She sobbed, wishing she never betrayed him.


	126. Cared For

A/N: This is a sequel to My Turn. Requested by StormQueen6711 who wanted to know more of the events that followed Merlin being abandoned in 5x02. Hope you like it. Now people, my Gwaine is rusty. I am told he is passable. Am I getting better?

* * *

><p>Merlin woke with a start, calling for Arthur. Then, he swayed where he sat, blackness threatening to encroach on him again. An arm slipped around his waist.<p>

"Easy now, mate." Gwaine's rough voice said close to his ear.

"Arthur?"

"Is fine." A slight chuckle, "And would do better if he didn't have to worry about you as well."

Merlin looked across the fire where Arthur slept. He could do nothing. Besides, his head ached and he was feeling a bit dizzy,"Okay."

"Okay? You really are tired, aren't you?" Merlin was already nodding off, his head falling on Gwaine's shoulder.


	127. Opposite of Love

Love is a device of torture. One impales himself on it and when its gone; it tears the heart out, leaving nothing but a gaping hole.

Nothing but emptiness where something so vital was before. Something that was beauty and floating above the clouds in the sunshine with dove song around.

He could not remember the feeling. Just a hollow reminder.

He cringed at the signs of spring around him. Pink blossoms and happy couples. He'd show them.

Let them watch the world burn around them. They wouldn't be smiling then.

He felt the upturn of lips. _What was this? _

* * *

><p>AN: If you can't figure out who it is about, that's okay. I wrote this so long ago I forgot myself. I'm thinking probably Uther right after Ygraine's death.


	128. Hard Enough Life

He tripped, landing on his bottom, and groaned. That had to be the fourth time today. It was like his body was rebelling from all the strain he had put on it lately. But, he couldn't see how putting bruises on bruises was productive in any way. It just made him sore.

He screeched as he flew into Arthur's room.

"You're late."

No appreciation. No thank you for delivering flowers and notes to one's betrothed. For waking up before the sun rose. For saving his life again.

Oh, a day in the life of. He sighed and got to work.

* * *

><p>AN: Obviously, I think they have matured a bit past this point, so it is set in an earlier season. :)


	129. My Fair Maiden

She was the most beautiful female he'd ever seen. She had long flowing white hair.

He had been so worried about her when she did not return to Camelot with the others. Then, he had to leave on a mission of the utmost importance to save the queen from the evil witch Morgana. He could not fail his king even if his heart protested leaving before his own fair maiden had returned.

Long days past before he could breathe a sigh of relief. She had returned no worse for ware. And he eagerly nuzzled his nose against hers in welcome.

* * *

><p>AN: If you did not quite catch the ending, Merlin's horse is in love with Gwen's horse. Or it could be Arthur's horse, if you are choosy. The inspiration came from an 'awkward moment' comment about Merlin's horse being happy to see Gwen's horse I think. A drabble was born.


	130. Freedom

A/N: Warning: Evil!Dragon. The dragon always gives such bad advice. What really are his motives?

* * *

><p>He was free from the cage that Uther had kept him in for twenty long years only to be enslaved to another human, his will never his own. Always at the back and call of a tiny human with 'such a great destiny'. He had waited a long time for his freedom, but it wouldn't be much longer now. He had been planting the seeds for centuries now. Even now, he controlled the destiny of Camelot. A few choice words would lead to its destruction and finally the death of the last Dragonlord. His fate would be his to control.<p> 


	131. Rules of Polishing

A/N: StormQueen6711 wanted to see what happened when Merlin left with George. I was unable to think of any jokes about brass. :D I hope my charactization of George is okay.

* * *

><p>Merlin stood in the armory next to George who looked at him very seriously.<p>

"Rule Number One: When polishing, always clean the armour before you start."

"Umm...no offense, but I have been polishing for a while. I think I know how it's done."

"You should not presume as such."

"Why not?"

"I would never criticize a fellow servant's work but I do believe you could benefit from some instruction." He waved his arm, eyebrows raisesd, towards Arthur's armour which was looking particularly grimy that day.

He cringed and sighed, already planning his escape. But, for now,"Rule Number Two..."


	132. Silly Questions

Another quest that they might now come back from. Another quest that Arthur thought he should go alone. Again, one by one the knights spoke up, pledging themselves to their king.

Arthur looked wordlessly at Merlin, the question on his lips.

"I think will stay here." Merlin announced. Arthur started with surprise.

"What?"

"I think I would really rather not die today." Merlin sat down on the ground.

Arthur blinked rapidly, his mouth ajar.

"But-"

"Of course, I will come, dollophead. There is no need to ask. Where else would I go?" _Where else would I would I ever go? _


	133. Silly Answers

A/N: Request by StormQueen6711 to have Arthur's thought to Silly Questions.

* * *

><p>Arthur always felt humbled whenever his knights risked themselves for him. He smiled slightly at Gwaine's comment. He always made it seem like he was only there for the adventure. Arthur knew better; he was as loyal as the rest.<p>

He turned towards Merlin, his question dying on his lips at Merlin's unexpected response. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. His surprise quickly left him though at Merlin's question, "Where else would I go?" That _was_ a good question. Merlin followed him everywhere and he couldn't help but think he would be a little lost without him.


	134. Anniversary

"Morning, sire."

"It's too early for talking."

"Do you know what day it is today?"

"No."

"Aren't you going to guess?"

"No."

"Grumpy this morning are we?"

"Are you asking for me to throw something at you?"

"No."

"Well, are you going to enlighten me?"

"This is something you really should know."

"Should I?"

"Yes, Gwen would be really cross if you forgot."

"Oh. _Oh!_"

Arthur leapt out of bed.

"Well, Merlin why are you just standing there!"

"The bags are packed and the horses saddled."

"Why didn't you just say so!"

"I thought I just did."

"Run, just run."


	135. Another Riddle

A/N: Request of StormQueen6711. What do the knights think of Merlin leading them out of the forest?

* * *

><p>The hot sun beat down on them as they walked toward the Dark Tower. His feet ached and it seemed the tower never got any closer. Despite the pains of the day, he couldn't help but thinking yet again that Merlin really was a puzzle. He didn't know how he had led them out of the Impenetrable Forest. Leading them out of the forest in mere minutes when they had spent the entire day before trapped in endless leaves. He did not think he would ever figure out the riddle of his friend and some conclusions were better left unpondered.<p> 


	136. All My Fault

Merlin really wonders how he gets himself into these messes. He sees a vision of the future and his common sense flies out the window. He remembers from visions past that he goes crazy with worry, trying to change them, only to be the cause of the events in the first place.

He berates himself as he stares out the window at Arthur and Mordred sparring. Every time he sees Mordred with a sword in his hand, he goes into a cold sweat. The unfortunate thing is he will probably be the one to place the sword in Mordred's hand.


	137. Fix You

He would not cry, would not let tears run down his face. He will not accept that Gwen is lost to him. He will not lose another friend. The thoughts hurt too much and he is not sure he can survive another loss.

He is sure that Gwen must be under a spell because that is the only rationale his mind can comprehend. He knows that she would never do anything to hurt Arthur. He will find a way to save her. Even if it was he last thing he would do!

And then, Merlin will have his friend back.

* * *

><p>AN: I have a weakness for Merlin angst. What can I say!


	138. What the Heck?

A/N: Sequel to Cared For. Not really necessary to read it though. Occurs in 5x02, Merlin discovers Mordred in their camp.

* * *

><p>Merlin awoke. Arthur? Sleeping peacefully. He sighed.<p>

It was nearly dawn as his eyes traversed the camp to settle on an extra person. He gasped harshly.

"What is it?" said a groggy voice to his left. Gwaine raised himself from his bedroll.

"What is he doing here?" He practically growled, pointing at Mordred.

"He saved Arthur."

"He also planning on selling us into slavery."

"Not everyone has a great past. You have to judge people on the here and now."

Merlin grumbled at Gwaine's wisdom and couldn't protest further without explaining why.

"You're right."

Gwaine grinned, "Of course, I am."


	139. Long Live The Queen

Gwen, dressed in all red, grinned as calls of 'Long Live the Queen' echoed through the great hall. She had been successful in gaining the knight's loyalty and casting any suspicion off her self. She could not help feeling rather satisfied despite her attempt on Arthur's life failing.

She turned to look at her husband, the king and the subject of her loathing. Beyond him stood Merlin, gazing at her was an intense look that could penetrate her soul. Her heart stopped in her chest. Her world seemed to slow down around her. Her smile started to fail.

He knew.


	140. A Tear Unclear

A/N: Tag to 'A Lesson in Vengeance'. Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

><p>Gwen mourned for Arthur. She had to be believable. Her husband was dying. She had to be distraught, insecure. She said how she could never live without him. The words came easily, for it was not long ago that she would have meant them. Then, Leon told her that he and the knights would back her up. There was a part of her that despite this being part of her plan was touched. For they would be hers after Arthur died. Leon left. In the darkness of the room alone, she brushed away a tear that shouldn't have been there.<p> 


	141. Keep You Safe

A/N: Tag to 'The Hollow Queen'. My thoughts on why we haven't seen Aithusa around.

* * *

><p>Morgana gently rubbed Aithusa's head and the young dragon nestled up close to her chest. He whimpered softly as he huddled close to her.<p>

"Shhh...It will be okay. I will never let anyone hurt you again. You will be safe here. No one will find you." She disentangled herself from Aithusa. He cried softly as she made her way to the door.

"I'm sorry, you can't come with me." He keened, "And I can't stay either. I have a king to kill. And when all our enemies are gone, we will be together again."

She left quickly after that.


	142. My Secret Curse

He was cursed. Fact. Everyone who learned about his magic died with the exception of Gaius and his mother.

Will.

His father.

Freya.

Lancelot.

Daegal.

If revealing his secret killed everyone who learned about it, how could he tell Arthur. He knew he was being silly, but at this moment he couldn't seem to shake the notion.

Though, he thought ironically, he could use it against his enemies. Let them know and they would be dead within the year. Too bad that logic didn't work with Mordred. Then again, he was a druid and they seemed to be immune. Figures.


	143. When It All Stops

Merlin never felt so happy. Surrounded by all his friends, their laughs echoing through the hall. His magic was revealed. Arthur didn't hate him. Arthur was alive! Mordred and Morgana were defeated. He couldn't think of a better day, a more perfect moment.

That was until everyone froze with smiles on their faces. He waved a hand in front of Arthur. He didn't move a muscle. _What magic was this?_ Merlin didn't understand. He tried shaking them. He even slapped Arthur across the face. Nothing. He went find his magic book. He wouldn't rest until they were free once again.

* * *

><p>AN: So, this is the last season. *cries* And the reason why they all froze. Well, that's what happens to characters when the show ends. But, of course Merlin is the exception. :) He's metaphorically getting us a season six. :)


	144. Always

A/N: Is it wrong that I can go sweet to vicious in thirty seconds flat?

* * *

><p>She stalked her prey like a shark. The smell of his blood egging her on. She smiled an unnatural smile, her eyes gleaming in the light of the moon. Soon, she would have her revenge. Soon, Arthur Pendragon would be dead and the kingdom would be hers.<p>

She followed splashes of blood on the ground.

"Arthur, come out. There's no need to hide."

No response.

"Are you afraid? Is your little manservant not here to protect you this time?" She mocked.

Again, no response. She growled. There was a rustling and she turned expectantly.

"Merlin." She hissed.

"I'm always here."


	145. First Kiss

Merlin was not as innocent as people assumed he was. He actually did have his first kiss before he came to Camelot. Her name was Evelyn and he was ten. It was only recently that he realized that girls were not the icky creatures that he first believed.

It had been in a meadow, a secret clearing he liked to hide away in. She had found him in a dress of blue. She smiled and giggled and then darted forward to press her lips to his. Then, she was gone with a bounce. His lips had tingled for moments after.


	146. Second Kiss

His second kiss happened when he was sixteen. This one not only left his lips tingling in remembrance, but also in pleasant shock.

Gwen had gasped, obviously affronted with her boldness, "I'm sorry, I'm just- I thought you were dead." He couldn't think of a better reason for a kiss.

"I'm fine." He assured her, feeling more than just a little dazed, "It's more than fine." She gave him a shy smile before breaking his gaze, obviously embarrassed.

He pulled himself from his surprise to other subjects. But, later he couldn't help but replaying the moment. His first adult kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: So, I figure Merlin was 16 when he came to Camelot. I know some people think he was older when he came to Camelot. But, if Arthur was 20 that the beginning of the show. Uther would have needed time to grieve, kill lots of magic users and dragons, call upon Balinor, betray Balinor, Balinor falls in love, and Merlin is conceived (9 months right there). I don't believe that all the stuff previous to Merlin's conception happened in under a year. Maybe 2 or 3, at best.


	147. Third Kiss

His third kiss was sweet and sad. He never felt more connected with a person another person before. He never felt this protective of someone, of wanting to take care of them. And for a moment since coming Camelot, he didn't feel alone. He never felt emotions so intense, so overpowering. He felt a tear slip from his eye.

And maybe later, he realized how foolish he had been, wanting to run away with her. He also knew that he didn't really love her either. But, if given the chance he would have. He would have given her the world.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you Vanessa for the reviews. It really sucks that there is no season six!

And thank you everyone else too! Sorry, if Merlin/Freya is not your thing.


	148. Implications

He never liked using the aging spell. He felt old, achy, and could never run as fast. But, after a while he got used to it. So, when Gaius declared he would be turning himself into a woman. He didn't really give it much thought, other than the indignity of it all. Thanks a lot, Gaius.

He had not realized the implications of it until he was standing behind a group of rocks in a dress with breasts. Even worse, he was missing vital parts. Oh my gods! He was pretty certain this was the worst experience of his life.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I went there. I wrote Girl!Merlin. But, they went there first!


	149. Disguises

She looked at herself in the mirror. She twisted around to look at her long flowing red hair that curled at her waist. She was wearing a green dress that matched her emerald eyes. She supposed some might consider her becoming. Personally, she was uncomfortable with her latest disguise, that she didn't fit into her very skin.

With a sigh, she turned around, "Well, how do I look?"

Gaius raised an eyebrow.

Merlin interrupted him, "Nevermind, don't answer that. I really don't want to know. The things I do for that prat."

How did he end up in these situations!

* * *

><p>AN: So, I couldn't help myself. I mean he has disguised himself as an old man and an old woman. And what sort of situation takes Merlin to dress as a young maiden. Well, I'll leave that up to your minds.

Oh, two things. I got so many reviews yesterday. I was so happy! They make the world spin. I just want to thank catgirl789 for your reviews since I can't pm you. :)


	150. Protection

A/N: This story is for irezel who wanted more on last chapter and WaitingForAKiss because I used her idea. As, you can see, this story is much longer than a drabble. I was going to do a double drabble because it was the 150th chapter. But, surprise the idea decided it wanted to be much longer! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>It was official, he had been scarred for life. He refused to ever take that disguise again. Arthur would just have to fend for himself. He was a skilled warrior after all.<p>

He had been forced to take this disguise when he caught wind of yet another attempt on Arthur's life. He'd been left behind when Arthur's newest ally refused to have male servants in his castle and Merlin couldn't risk disguising himself as a nobleman in case he was recognized. To say he balked at Gaius' idea was an understatement.

Merlin carried a jug of wine, serving whomever motioned his way. The men made him nervous with their smiles and wandering eyes. He was quick with the drinks, in case wandering eyes became wandering hands and that was something he could not handle.

He tried to stay away from his group of knights as much as possible. He didn't want to take the risk of them recognizing him, though unlikely.

He felt eyes on him and squirmed nervously, wishing the attack would happen and he could save Arthur and be himself again. How he missed it. Focus, he told himself. He jumped at the call for more wine. Did these men never stop drinking? Couldn't there be more attempted killing?

He felt the eyes on him again and narrowed in on the source. Gwaine was watching him with unparalleled interest. He ducked his head, uncomfortable with the attention, and hurried away to answer another demand. The last thing he wanted was to be noticed by Gwaine, the most flirtatious of his friends.

Merlin nearly squawked when he felt a hand hit his bottom. There was a rowdy laughter and he scurried away, red with humiliation. He tucked himself into an alcove and stopped himself from having a nervous breakdown. It was only for one night. He could handle the strange sensations that came with being a girl and the lack of other things. What he couldn't handle was the feeling of not quite rightness. Like his magic would jump out of his skin.

"What are you doing over here all by yourself?" He jumped and turned around. He groaned internally. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"You didn't," Merlin said a bit crossly, "I was just getting more wine." A grin crossed Gwaine's face.

"Here?" Gwaine's voice held laughter, his body relaxed.

"Well, obviously not here. If you excuse me?" Merlin said as politely as he could manage. He was supposed to be a servant of the host king.

"Perhaps you would like some company?" Gwaine smiled again. He'd seen that smile before directed at the serving maids in the taverns. Merlin never thought that particular smile would be directed at him.

"That is very kind." He resisted to urge to grit his teeth, "But, I'm afraid I have to decline. I'm not supposed to fraternize with the guests."

"That's too bad. Maybe later." Gwaine knew when to stop, but he usually liked to have the last word.

"I really can't." Merlin stammered, not wanting to give Gwaine one iota of pretend interest. He might grasp on and continue to flirt with Merlin. He was already going to have nightmares, he didn't want to add to them anymore than he had to.

"Well, then, I suppose I'll have to be on my way. Maybe, we'll meet again." He gave Merlin a roguish grin that he supposed, if he was actually a girl like Gwaine thought he was, would melt away all his reservations. Gwaine headed back towards his spot and Merlin went towards the kitchens. His jug really was empty.

"Hey, you." A gruff voice called. Merlin hurried faster down the hallway.

"I'm talking to you, girl. I know you heard me. Don't ignore me." Merlin sighed. So, much for that plan.

He turned around. A large burly man was headed toward him. Merlin nervously gulped despite his capabilities to defend himself. This form made him feel more vulnerable. He'd protect himself if necessary. He just hoped he could another way that wouldn't break his cover and potentially put Arthur at risk.

"I'm sorry. If you wanted more wine, you will have to wait. I'm afraid I'm out." A grin crossed his face. One that was predatory and caused shivers to run down Merlin's spine.

"It's not the wine I want."

Merlin faked innocence, "I'm afraid I don't understand. Did you want something to eat perhaps?"

"Oh, yes." A lecherous smirk this time. Merlin prepared himself, not about to get abused in any form.

"Excuse me. I think I need more of that wine you offered." A voice came from behind the large man. A voice that sounded a bit like an angel. His cover was safe. He could go back, save Arthur, and end this torturous night.

"This is not your concern, mate." The man sneered.

"I think it is, _mate._" Gwaine said lightly, but with the tone and eyes of steel.

"Do you want to fight? Cause I will." The man growled, reaching for his sword.

"I wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"I would hate to have this alliance fall apart over a serving girl. I know how important it is to your king."

The other knight grumbled. When, he turned away back to the serving hall, Merlin sighed in relief. Apparently, he really wasn't worth it. He couldn't be more glad.

"Are you okay?" Gwaine asked gently as if he would startle.

"I'm fine." Except his voice came out much more shakily than he would have liked.

"Do you need an escort?"

"No. I'm sure I can get to the kitchens by myself."

"Are you sure you're fine to work? Perhaps you should take the night off?"

"I really can't."

"At least, let me walk you to the kitchens then."

Stubborn Gwaine. He would kept on insisting, wasting more time. He had been away from Arthur long enough. He couldn't wait for this night to end. At least, until then he would have some protection of his own.

* * *

><p>AN: I couldn't help but put Protective!Gwaine in here. I love Protective!Gwaine! :D I hope all characterizations were passable. Review? I'd love you to. :D :D


	151. How?

A/N: Tag to 'With All My Heart'.

* * *

><p>Gwen had been in a trance ever since she got back from the lake. She slowly remembered what she did and was horrified. How could she betray Arthur like that!? She understood on a logical level that it wasn't really her fault. Her will had not been her own.<p>

Another memory. One of her brother dying. She sobbed, collapsing on the floor in her room. How could he be dead? When he had been so full of life? She had known for weeks, but it felt like he had only died moments ago. How could she live without her brother.


	152. Amends

A/N: Tag to 'With All My Heart'. Sequel to 'How?'

* * *

><p>Gwen couldn't move from the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. She heard the click of the door open. <em>Merlin.<em> Another memory came into focus.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She cried, head in her hands. Merlin dropped to his knees before her.

"What for?"

"I accused you of murder!"

"Gwen, listen to me. There is nothing to forgive. You weren't in control of your actions."

"I'm still sorry." She murmured.

"Gwen, look at me."

"I can't."

He gently raised her head, hand beneath her chin. "You did nothing wrong." Then, he enveloped her in a hug, holding her tight.


	153. No Sleep Tonight

Gwen awoke to crying, the third time this night. She felt like crying herself. Why didn't he sleep through the night yet? She felt like she hadn't slept in over a year. Yet, her husband always seemed bright-eyed and bushy-tailed with his servant that seemed like he had internal sunshine, always so chipper and cheery. She wanted to kill them both. She pulled herself from her bed, away from the lump that merely groaned.

But, then she looked down at the baby with bright blue eyes encircled by a halo of black hair and all her grievances melted away.


	154. Light Show

Merlin lit the candles with a word. Then, with a wave of his hand, the fire raised into the air. They danced around the room looking like fireflies at night. The young child, Amr, giggled in delight. They joined together to create pictures: a unicorn, a dragon, a stag. Soon, the light show was over with begs for more.

Merlin slowly shook his head and pointed towards the bed. Amr sighed before launching himself into Merlin's arms. A giant grin was held on his face until sleep took away its trace.

This was how magic was supposed to be used.

* * *

><p>AN: Arthur and Gwen's son name was taken from Wiki. It's acutally the name of one of his sons.


	155. For the Sake of Emyrs

Tag to 'The Kindness of Strangers'. The end of that episode screamed angst!

* * *

><p>Another two to add to the list of the dead. So, many had piled up over the years. All for the sake of Emyrs and his Once and Future King. He still wasn't used to reverence that they said as they his name, nor how they could die for that same name. For the sake of <em>him<em>. No one should die for the sake of him. Even after ten years, he still felt like a nothing, a nobody and the words were starting to sound hollow. "One day things will be different." He knew they had more faith than him.


	156. What Have I Done?

He seethed. How could he? _How could he? _After all these months of dedication and loyalty, after fighting in the name of the Once and Future King, how he could disregard him so easily? After so many years of bouncing from one place to another, he finally thought he'd found a place to call his own and friends to stand by. How could he have been so stupid?

Mordred saw red and there was the sound of metal on flesh. Then, the rage departed as fast as it had appeared. He looked down at Arthur's body. What had he done?


	157. Can't Be Undone?

Sequel to 'What Have I Done?'. Idea from SapphireShelle91. Thanks. :D

* * *

><p>He dropped to his knees, sword falling from his hands with a crash. He pressed down on the wound trying to stem the flow of blood that squeezed through his fingers in a constant flood. He was already dead, eyes closed and face slack. Mordred could hardly remember the attack. His issue now seemed so small for his rage to enthrall.<p>

His head in his hands, tears started rolling down his face. He was haunted by memories from moments before he could not erase. Then, he felt movement nearby. Arthur could not possibly live.

_Don't let it be a lie._


	158. Unexpected Results

A/N: Inspired from the challenge from the Heart of Camelot, 'Magic Gone Awry'. And then my mind wandered a bit.

* * *

><p>Merlin growled at Morgana who held a floating sword to Arthur's neck. "I won't let you hurt him."<p>

"You can't stop me, Merlin. You're nothing but a servant." Morgana sneered, before letting her face fall into her usual smirk.

Merlin held out his hand, a stream of magic hit Morgana, knocking her off-balance.

"You have magic!"

"No, Morgana. I have love."

Magic shot from her hand, but instead of a wall of disarming light, it turned into small hearts that floated around Merlin. They engulfed the room, surrounding them in pink. When they were gone, so, were Arthur and Merlin.


	159. Safe

A/N: Sequel to 'Unexpected Results'. This one was better in my head.

* * *

><p>Warmth. He was encompassed by it. He felt snug and safe. All the rage and helplessness drained away. He didn't want this feeling to end.<p>

When his vision cleared, Arthur was no longer in the castle being threatened by Morgana. A relief to say the least. But, as he turned to his friend, the comfort he felt began to fade away.

His mind reached for the blanket that was slipping away, leaving him feeling slightly cold and empty. The anger did not return and he no longer felt betrayed. How could he hate in the face of so much love?


	160. Getting Old

Set around the beginning of Season 1.

* * *

><p>Hands stretched out in front of him, he dragged the cloth back and forth across the floor. Merlin got up and stretched his aching back muscles. Sighing, he dumped the rag, water splashing his feet. He was used to hard work. He used to farm and hunt, sun up to sun down He'd even done a bit of laundry in his time. But, this new work, he wasn't used to it yet. His body protested with a stabbing pain between his shoulder blades. Three years shy of two decades and his body was already failing him. He was getting old!<p> 


	161. Wrong Room

Gwaine staggered down the hallway with a grin on his face. It had been a good night. _Now, where was his bedroom?_ He pried open a door. There was a scream and he dodged a tossed jug. _Not his room._

He weaved down the corridor until he saw a door he recognized. Pulling it open, he saw a person occupying his room. He frowned. "Merlin, mate, what are you doing in my room?"

"Wrong room." _Hmm, well that would explain the tables._

Merlin came to his side, "Come on."

"Have I mentioned that you're my best friend?"

A chuckle, "Everytime."


	162. Numb

A/N: Major spoilers for 'The Drawing of the Dark'. Wasn't the ending brillinat! OMG.

* * *

><p><em>Please. Please. Please. Don't let this happen. Don't let it be true. Someone stop this. Please.<em>

Unbidden tears dripped down his cheeks. Mordred could feel her presence in his mind. She was scared, so scared. Putting on a brave front, but he could feel her fear. A cry slipped out and he shuddered, heart breaking.

_Please._

The room started shaking around him. The door rattled against its hinges. Objects fell. She whispered words in his mind. "Goodbye, my love."

Then, she was gone, dead, from his mind and life.

_Noooooooooooooooooooo!_ "NO!" The door blasted off his hinges.

He rose, already numb.


	163. Broken

A/N: Major spoilers for 'The Drawing of the Dark'. Arthur's perspective on that scene.

* * *

><p>Arthur stared down at the druid girl who was about to be hung, his expression resolute. He had given her the chance to save herself. One more than he would have given anyone else. His concern was not the murderess about to die but with the knight he held in his dungeons. He couldn't possibly expect Mordred to continue to be loyal after he killed his love. He saw now the depth of love the knight had for the druid and how foolish he had been.<p>

With a sorrowful nod, he broke their bond and set forth a new one.


	164. Foolish

A/N: Major spoilers for 'The Drawing of the Dark'. Merlin's perspective on that scene.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe he'd been such a fool. Because that is what he'd been and there was no getting around it. Even when he tried to stop and fix the mess he created, it was too late. Yet, somehow he got sucked into the prophecies and visions and they never brought him anything but trouble.<p>

Now, he could hear the crying Mordred didn't know he was projecting, heavy heartbreaking sobs of devastation, followed by a traumatized 'no' that shook Merlin to the core. Pain shot through his head that would leave it aching for hours after.

What had he done?


	165. Hazy

A/N: Major spoilers for 'The Drawing of the Dark'. Kara's perspective on that scene.

* * *

><p>Kara stood proud and tall, staring defiantly up at Arthur. She would not think of him as a king because she was no king of hers. She hoped that despite her brave front, they couldn't tell that she was trembling, shaking with terror. She was going to <em>die. <em>And while her cause seemed so clear before it was seeming a little hazy now. The rope slipped around her neck. She should have taken Arthur's bargain. She could have escaped with Mordred, been happy. Mordred. She wished she didn't have to leave him. _I'm so, my love._

She thought no more.


	166. Shock and Rage

A/N: Major spoilers for 'The Drawing of the Dark'. Morgana's perspective on that end scene.

* * *

><p>Her first reaction was shock. Complete and utter shock. Morgana should have seen this coming what with Merlin being her main opposition in Camelot besides Arthur and his knights. But, she hadn't. Shock was followed by brief devastation quickly covered by rage. Hot white that pulsed through her. He would pay. She would not stop until he was dead and his little king too.<p>

She looked down at Mordred still bowed on one knee. A menacing smile painted itself onto her face. "Thank you, Mordred. You will be well rewarded. Arthur is yours. But make no mistake, Emrys is _mine_."


	167. Strays Unleased

Sequel to Strays and Return of the Strays.

* * *

><p>"Merlin, what have I told you about your pet?" Gaius exclaimed and pointed at the mess the small grey kitten had made. Glass shards sprinkled the ground surrounded by mutiple colors of spoiled potions.<p>

"Merlin? Merlin?" He pushed the door of Merlin's room open to find only an empty bed. He sighed and turned to clean up the mess.

A mew. He stared down to find Merlin's pet staring up at him.

"You!"

"Meow." The kitten walked towards Gaius brushing its head against Gaius's legs and started to purr. A small smile broke out on his face.

"Come on, then."


	168. Scamper

Merlin leapt upon the table, the smell of chicken beckoned him. His nose twitched and he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Shoo!" A voice demanded and swept her large arm at him. He let out a yowl in disapproval, tail swishing back and forth. He righted himself and looked up at the cook.

"Don't look at me like that. I won't give you anything." He blinked and gave a soft mew before rubbing up against her legs.

"Don't think that will work on me. Now, leave before I cook you." Alarmed, Merlin scampered out of the kitchen. No such luck.


	169. Scurry

Quite certain that the cook's threats were no bluff; Merlin decided to seek food elsewhere. He sniffed the air. He would have grinned if cats could and raced down the hall.

He nearly collided with a wall of flesh. He screeched and puffed up into a furry ball.

"Woah, there." He felt hands pick him up and he mewed at the indignity. "You have to watch where you're going. Actually, you remind of someone. But, don't tell him I said that." He grinned, gently scruffed Merlin on the head, and set him free once again on his quest for food.


	170. Skitter

Merlin poked his nose around a door. He spied a chicken leg lying on a plate, alone and unguarded. He crept in, wary of deterrents that threatened to cook him or steal his dignity by scooping him up.

He internally grinned, whiskers twitching in anticipation. Nothing could stop him now.

"Hey!" A voice startled him.

Merlin found himself once again in puffed up in a ball of fur.

"What do you think you're doing?" A young serving girl clucked as she shooed him away from the table.

Merlin bounded out of the room. He really did have the worst luck.


End file.
